El Omega del Emperador
by NoisulIvone
Summary: El emperador y autócrata Alexandre Ivánovich Nikiforov, Zar de toda Rusia, ha muerto. Viva el Zar Viktor, nuevo gobernante del zarato ruso. En las voces comunes del ciudadano solo se alababa a su nuevo emperador, pero los susurros de los allegados a la corte se enfocaban solo en su consorte, el omega prohibido llegado de la tierra del sol naciente.
1. Primera noche

**««ɑɓʊ»»**

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

Este fanfiction no describe zonas geográficas correctas y/o exactas, así como hechos reales históricos, sociales o culturales. Contiene: lenguaje vulgar, situaciones para adultos, consumo de alcohol y parejas del mismo sexo.

Nota inicial: En esta historia utiliza elementos y connotaciones del omegaverso, pero cuenta con su propio diseño y características que variarían dependiendo de la cultura. La diferencia se revelara a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

1.1 Primera noche

Finales del verano de 1904

Viktor

La pacifica armonía de aquella noche fue interrumpida con un débil chasquido.

Click

La ventana del corredor del ala oeste del palacio se abrió lentamente ante el viento, una vez que su pequeño seguro dorado ya no podía detenerla.

Era una de esas escasas noches cálidas en la Rusia imperial antes del verano donde una ligera brisa arrastraba consigo los dulces olores de la primavera, pero también hizo el trabajo sucio del bribón que tenía la intención de colarse por aquella ventana.

Con unas cuantas copas en el estomago, Viktor Nikiforov perdió el equilibrio al pasar su segunda pierna por el marco de la ventana, cayendo como saco de papas en el elegante piso del Palacio de Invierno. Era un milagro que casi todos los habitantes de la mansión durmieran a tales horas y no presenciaran tal acto poco digno del zarévich, el heredero al trono de Rusia.

_¿Cómo se le podía culpar por tal acto de irresponsabilidad?_ Al final de cuentas era tan solo un jovenzuelo que había tenido todo en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo, nada que le diera una verdadera emoción. No hay que juzgar el carácter de un muchacho al que le faltaba mucho que conocer en su vida, pero con tantas puertas abiertas a su paso, que ninguna llamaba su interés.

Era por ello que se había ganado el título de rompecorazones, aventurero y prodigio empedernido; así como los gritos de su tutor y la mirada desdeñosa de su padre. El joven príncipe no solo era un miembro de la realeza y el gran duque, era también un alfa y por ello había más peso sobre sus hombros.

Pero en cambio el joven hermoso de cabellos platinados daba riendas sueltas a sus emociones y deseos, olvidando completamente las consecuencias, así como las aspiraciones de su emperador y padre. Justamente, ese mismo día, era su feliz regreso a casa después de último destierro de castigo, y en lugar de mostrar la gratitud y decoro que su padre esperaba de él, Viktor se había ido de fiesta una vez más con sus amigos para celebrar, embriagándose hasta el amanecer.

Recuperando la gracia natural que poseía, el joven de cabello largo y platinado recorrió en la oscuridad los pasillos de palacio que ya conocía de memoria. A un lado se encontraba la biblioteca donde leía las grandes enciclopedias bajo la escrutiñadora mirada de su tutor Yakov Fletsman cuando era niño, a la izquierda estaba una de las tantas oficinas hermosamente decoradas para el uso exclusivo de su padre; al fondo, la estación de las sirvientas y del otro lado del pasillo iniciaba la ala que pertenecía solo al harem de omegas del zar.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza tratando de ignorar el dulzón aroma que se colaba por debajo de las puertas y llegaba hasta los corredores del ala oeste. Aunque no era peculiarmente su olor favorito, su propia anatomía reaccionaba ante la proximidad del tal hedor.

Aún con varias copas encima, Viktor dio la vuelta hasta el salón de baile del segundo piso con tal de evitar ser atraído por tal fragancia. Anteriormente, ya se había metido en problemas por seguir ese instinto básico de alfa y el joven acaba de regresar a casa como para ser enviado a Siberia solo por pasar la noche con una mujer prohibida.

Se acercó a su objetivo tratando de silenciar sus propios pasos y cubrirse a la vez, la nariz y la boca del dulce aroma. Continuó directo al salón del baile, y una vez estado a salvo del otro lado de las puertas de pino, soltó su rostro e inhaló profundo.

Grave error…

_¿O?... ¿Maravilloso error?_

Una nueva fragancia golpeó con fuerza sus sentidos, una que nunca había conocido en su vida y lo hizo vibrar de pies a cabeza.

El alcohol abandonó sus venas como por arte de magia. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la sala y pudo presenciar bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de las ventanas, una menuda figura que danzaba una melodía inexistente.

Con movimientos graciables como los de una bailarina del ballet imperial ruso, aquella misteriosa persona representó una sinfonía con su cuerpo, llenado la habitación con la increíble y exótica fragancia que nublaba los sentidos del joven príncipe.

_Era un omega… un omega varón._

Su sola presencia en aquel salón generaba una pregunta tras otra en la cabeza de Viktor, pero las ignoró descaradamente mientras contemplaba aquella pequeña belleza bailar. De cabellera tan oscura como la noche y piel que resplandecía con la luz de la luna (fácil de apreciar por su espalda y pantorrillas descubiertas) tendría tal vez uno doce o trece años a lo que pudo estimar Viktor por su apariencia juvenil.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados ante la concentración en su danza, sin percatarse de la presencia del príncipe a unos metros detrás de él. Que al realizar una serie de giros a siegas, el jovenzuelo desconocido dio de lleno contra el pecho de Viktor, o mejor dicho, fue atrapado por él como sí éste fuese un ángel.

Ya de cerca, Viktor pudo apreciar que el rostro del omega era aún más hermoso con la regordeta grasita infantil de sus mejillas, y con sus ojos profundos y oscuros, cafés como el chocolate tocados de borgoña; que fácilmente se podía perder en ellos. En cambio la expresión de chico representaba el horror de haber sido descubierto, en lo que sus pómulos se teñían de un terrible sonrojo, sin duda por el contacto directo de las palmas del alfa en la piel desnuda de su espalda.

Antes de que un simple susurro saliera de la boca del chico, Viktor guió al joven omega por todo el salón de baile al son de una melodía imaginaria, impulsado por la fascinación y el alcohol en sus venas. Al principio, el otro respondió algo rígido, casi como piedra, pero pronto se dejo llevar por el momento y sin duda por la gracia y belleza de su anfitrión. A como la danza continuaba, el príncipe liberó su propio aroma, que rápidamente se fusionó con el del chico desconocido, tal cual fueran dos gotas de agua del mismo vaso.

El tiempo transcurrido se perdió en la eternidad de la noche, mientras alfa y omega continuaron su silenciosa danza. En un lento vaivén se perdieron en la mirada del otro, en lo que sus sentidos se llenaron de sus peculiares fragancias. Había algo floral en el aroma del chico a lo que pudo distinguir Viktor, pero no sabía a qué.

Y tal vez lo hubiera averiguado, así como quien era y de donde había salido, si no fuera porque su danza fue interrumpida por los guardias en su rutinario rondín del segundo piso. Antes de que Viktor pudiera detener o tan siquiera pensar en hacerlo, el chico ya se había escabullido de sus brazos como una sombra en la oscuridad la noche.

En cambio el joven duque no fue tan afortunado en su intento de disimular, ya que el aroma a su alrededor lo delataba; al menos fue un alivio que sus feromonas fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para cubrir el perfume de quien fue su acompañante aquella noche, ya resultó imposible que el suceso no llegara a los oídos de su padre.

Sufrido de una terrible migraña y el estomago hecho un tirabuzón en su vientre, Viktor no tuvo salida de reverenciarse a la presencia de su padre la mañana siguiente.

–Fueron tres largos años sin ver a mi querido y único heredero –fueron las fatídicas palabras con las que el emperador saludo a su hijo tan pronto Viktor se postró ante él –. Al cual esperaba con ansias junto con los miembros de la corte la tarde de ayer. Pero acepté su negativa de contar con su presencia, ante el largo y cansado viaje que realizó desde Moscú. Pero al parecer no fue suficientemente agotador para disuadirlo de irse de juerga la noche anterior –agregó el alfa sin siquiera volverse para mirar a su vástago al rostro.

Era una maravillosa mañana en los jardines del Palacio del Invierno, donde la luz de sol molestaba los ojos irritados del príncipe y los cantares de los pájaros taladraban sus oídos, principal razón por la que el zarévich guardó silencio. No porque estuviera intimidado por la presencia omnisciente de su padre o de su harem.

Hermosos mujeres de diferentes nacionalidades, regalos de otros regentes, se entremezclaban entre ellas en lo que comían, reía y descansaba sobre el suave pasto de los jardines, completamente ignorantes de la conversación entre padre e hijo en su lengua nativa.

–Se me informó que anoche se te descubrió recorriendo los pasillos a deshoras –anunció el gran zar Alexandre conservando su seriedad.

Su majestad, emperador de toda Rusia, el zar Alexandre Ivanovich Nikiforov siempre fue un hombre de una extraña percepción y un alfa con excelente olfato en más de un sentido. Podría estar simplemente bromeando con su hijo o intentaba darle una falsa sensación de seguridad. En lo que respecta al él, uno nunca estaba seguro. Viktor había aprendido a no subestimar a su padre... nunca.

–¿Qué son deshoras para un guardia? –musitó el joven con una simple sonrisa –. Para esos hombres las tres de la tarde son deshoras para ir a la capilla y el medio día para tomar el desayuno.

–También dijeron percibir levemente el aroma de un omega –dijo el emperador volviendo su mirada sobre su hombro para clavar sus ojos en su vástago. Podría ser un simple comentario o una completa acusación, ya que tanto padre e hijo sabían que el aroma del omega fue tan débil como para poder identificarlo.

Pero para Viktor, con la presencia del harem de su padre desayunando a sus alrededores y la sutil fragancia que emanó del hombre denotando su interés en tal tema, era sin dudas un desafió hacía él. El zar temía lo peor, y demostrar su poderío con la presencia de sus omegas, lo denotaba.

–La sala de tus mujeres está cerca de los corredores del ala oeste –respondió el joven conservando la calma, su sonrisa y la mirada fría –. Sus aromas penetran varios metros a la distancia.

Alexandre se volvió finalmente ante su hijo, desplegando toda su altura y dejando a la vista su traje principesco. Sin duda Viktor había heredado el porte de su padre, pero la belleza y sutileza de su madre. El zar le dirigió una mirada con escrutinio, pero Viktor no flaqueó, ni un musculo, a pesar de estar enfermo, mareado y deshidratado.

Satisfecho con sus averiguaciones o frustrado con las misma, el alfa apartó finalmente los ojos de su hijo.

–¿Cuánto sabes de lo que ha sucedido en la corte en tu ausencia? –cambio el zar de tema –. ¿De los acontecimientos de estado?

–Sé me informó que también has regresado de un importante viaje a la tierra del sol naciente, padre –respondió el hijo con elocuencia a pesar de sus deseos increíbles de vomitar –. Lograste evitar una guerra con Japón por la ocupación de la península de Liaondong. Al parecer conseguiste tu deseo de tener un puerto comercial en el mar amarrillo. Mis felicitaciones.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Alexander se clavaron en su hijo, mientras su semblante se mantuvo recio y serio. Probablemente al igual que el jovenzuelo de cabellos plateados, evaluaba la labia de su hijo buscando un mensaje entre líneas.

–¡Yuuri! –pronunció el padre de repente con un firme llamado que provocó un leve espasmo en el príncipe y el silencio total en el harem –. Durante mi viaje –continuó como si nunca hubiera habido una interrupción –, pude reunirme con mi homónimo de Japón. Un hombre curioso, perfecto para una tierra de curiosas costumbres, donde el sol nace, los arboles se tiñen de rosa en primavera y habitan otras excentricidades. Y adquirí algunas de ellas.

Y con aquellas palabras una menuda figura apareció junto a ambos alfas, acudiendo ante el llamado del zar. El recién llegado realizó una sutil reverencia inclinando la mitad de su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Viktor se paralizó por completo y sus ojos casi revelaban su sorpresa, sino hubiera sido por su poder de autocontrol. Aquella extraña visión nocturna, esa criatura extraña que presenció y que por un momento la había atribuido al alcohol y la falta de sueño, estaba delante de él.

Ataviado con capas de telas con tonalidades de azules, un formal kimono para hombre, estaban ante él, jovenzuelo que había olfateado y bailado la noche anterior, mostrándose aún más hermoso que con la luz de la luna y sus enormes ojos ampliados por el aumento de su gafas.

–Él es Yuuri Katsuki –lo presentó el zar ignorante… o tal vez no… del desliz en las facciones de su hijo y el bochorno en las mejillas del jovencito omega.

–¿Es un… omega varón? –soltó Viktor estupefacto, tratando de no ser agobiado nuevamente por el sutil pero delicioso aroma que emanaba de Yuuri, y del que parecía no tener ningún control.

–Así es. Curioso la verdad –dijo Alexandre dirigiendo una mirada de desdén al chico –, al parecer en su tierra natal son una especie de guardianes –se burló aprovechando la diferencia cultural y desconocimiento del chico japonés en su idioma.

Ante el comentario de su padre, Viktor se percató por primera vez que el muchacho delante de él cargaba una larga katana y una nihonto enfundadas en su cintura. _¿Quién en su sano juicio le daría un arma a un omega tan joven? En especial… a un omega varón._

–Yuuri –lo llamó de nuevo el zar y el chico finalmente apartó la mirada del príncipe para enfocarse en éste. El zar habló en un seco y fluido ingles para darse a entender –: Él es mi hijo, el príncipe Viktor. Aprende bien su rostro y su aroma, ya que será tu deber ahora en adelante pequeño guardián, evitar que ponga sus manos en cualquiera de mis omegas.


	2. Ultima noche

**««ɑɓʊ»»**

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

Este fanfiction no describe zonas geográficas correctas y/o exactas, así como hechos reales históricos, sociales o culturales. Contiene: lenguaje vulgar, situaciones para adultos, consumo de alcohol y parejas del mismo sexo.

Nota inicial: En esta historia utiliza elementos y connotaciones del omegaverso, pero cuenta con su propio diseño y características que variarían dependiendo de la cultura. La diferencia se revelara a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

1.2 Ultima noche

Otoño de 1914

Viktor

Viktor corrió como nunca en su vida. Ni siquiera la vez que fue perseguido de joven por los lobos en Siberia se le comparaba a esa noche, ya que había una gran diferencia entre ambas: en una corrió por su vida, mientras que en la otra corría por el amor de su vida.

La culpa no dejaba de atormentar al pobre corazón del príncipe. Sabía que había estado mal pero aún así cayó ante las dulces palabras de su enamorado y las ocurrencias de sus amigos. Se supone que solo sería una simple noche entre amistades y copas, donde bebería en celebración de un futuro prospero para el imperio ruso gracias a la política y la labia del gran duque; en cambio se había convertido en una pesadilla hecha realidad para él.

Yuuri lo había convencido y él había cedido… no quería en un principio, pero como decir "no" a su svyazannyy y más estando cerca de su próximo celo… y ahora su bello durmiente pagaría el precio de haberle fallado como alfa.

_Un alfa siempre protege a su omega de todo peligro._

Desde que había llegado al pub, una picazón atormentó la nuca de Viktor, como un preámbulo a lo que estaba por suceder unas horas más tarde. Con unas cuantas copas pudo ignorar las molestias y con las bromas entre amigos desconocer las ideas por un tiempo, hasta que ya no pudo más.

Algo andaba muy mal con Yuuri.

Pudo sentirlo en el lazo entre ambos.

Nunca había creído en tal cosa de chico y de adolecente; hasta Chris solía llamarlo romanticismo fantasioso de vírgenes.

Se decía que una pareja enlazada o svyazannyy, principalmente un alfa y omega, podía general un poderoso lazo tan fuerte que le permitiría sentir las emociones de su pareja sin necesidad de percibir su aroma, y saber cuándo lo necesitaba o se encontraba en peligro.

Viktor no estaba seguro sí podía describirlo igual como la hacían la jóvenes soñadoras, pero definitivamente algo único y especial existía entre su enlazado y él. Y justamente en ese momento, su lazó le decía a gritos que Yuuri lo necesitaba… terriblemente.

Cual fue más su pavor al adentrarse sin permiso en las habitaciones de su enamorado en el ala oeste del palacio y no encontrar a su svyazannyy por ningún lado a pesar de las deshoras de la noche.

–¡Su majestad! –se atrevió a llamarlo Sarah entre todas las omegas del harem aterrorizadas por la violación de sus aposentos a tales horas de la noche. Pero la mirada y preocupación en su rostro, lo desaliñado de su aspecto ante su apresurada carrera a caballo al palacio de invierno y luego por los largos corredores del mismo; y su falta de decoro ante su presencia en el ala oeste, era señal de algo importante–. ¿Sí su alteza busca a Yuuri? Él no se encuentra en los aposentos del harem. El zar lo llamó como hace una hora antes del toque de queda.

La sangre de Viktor se heló por completo.

_¿Acaso su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad? ¿Su padre los había descubierto? _

Antes de que él mismo se percatara de sus propios movimientos, el zarévich continuó su carrera desesperada hasta los aposentos de su padre, rogándole a dios que su amado enlazado se encontrara bien. Que todo fuera un simple mal entendido y que su pecado continuara en secreto.

Pero el inconfundible sonido del metal chocando del otro lado de las puertas bellamente talladas de las habitaciones reales, le reafirmó lo contrario. Cuál fue su horror al abrirse paso y encontrarse en el espacioso y bonito recibidor, a su progenitor y su amado omega, en un enfrentamiento desenfrenado a muerte.

El gran emperador Alexander parecía fuera de sí. Toda gracia que portaba con distinción y con el cual su hijo lo conocía había quedado desaparecida; en su lugar había una bestia inhumana vistiendo parte de sus ropas de seda para dormir y su bata larga bordada características del zar; su cabellera trigueña se encontraba fuera de su lazo y caía sin control por sus hombros y rostro. Aún así no se podía ocultar la mirada llameante que apagaba el azul de sus ojos, y la cruel mueca que torcía sus labios.

Bajo el yugo de su largo sable, Yuuri trataba de detener los embistes de la afilada arma de su rival con su pequeña nihonto. Una tarea difícil que se denotaba con leves cortes en sus brazos, su ropa desajustada, sus lentes colgados de la punta de su nariz y su expresión de pánico que destrozaba el corazón de Viktor de tan solo presenciar.

Pero era el olor de la habitación lo que golpeaba como patada de mula. Una terrible mescla entre la acidez de un omega aterrorizado y el picor del alfa furioso. Una terrible y desastrosa combinación que nublaba los sentidos.

–¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA PUTA! –rugía el zar en ruso sin control en su lengua natal, escupiendo saliva al rostro pálido del pobre omega –. ¡DISPUESTO HA ABRIR TUS PIERNAS A LA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡MALDITO DEGERNERADO! ¡YO MALDIGO EL DÍA QUE TE OTORGUE MI CONFIANZA!

Aunque la escena delante de él resultaba para Viktor una aberración de la realidad, no necesitó más, en cuestión de segundos, ya se encontraba con su espada desenfundada deteniendo la de su padre, en un intento desesperado de evitar que clavara a Yuuri contra el suelo.

–¡TÚ! ¡TRAIDOR! –Alexander gritó a su hijo como bestia herida –. ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A TOMARLO?! ¡UN OMEGA VARÓN! – con cada una de sus enjundias sacudía una y otra vez su espada contra su primogénito –. ¡MALDITO, TE HAS DESHONRADO! ¡LO PAGARAS CON SANGRE! ¡TE DEGOYARE AQUÍ MISMO! ¡A TI Y TU PUTA!

Alexandre Ivánovich Nikiforov, no había sido un simple príncipe acomodado como mucho podrían suponer de la realeza. Él fue un militar condecorado, disciplinado a la vieja escuela y con temple de un oficial. El padre de éste había buscado formar su carácter con la educación militar, cosa que deseo repetir en Viktor sin tan buenos resultados.

El emperador era un hábil espadachín y había combatido realmente más que de una vez con un enemigo por su vida. Y en esa ocasión no era diferente. Solo que su oponente era su propio hijo, su carne y sangre, y luchaba por su honor y orgullo. Como zar, como emperador, como líder, como padre, como alfa… no permitiría que tal insulto saliera impune. Sería ser juez y verdugo a toda costa.

–¡VIKTOR! –la voz de Yuuri retumbó en la sala en lo que Alexander acorraló a su hijo contra el mueble favorita de la difunta zarina Ivana III.

El corazón del gran duque dio otro giro dentro de su pecho ante la contrariedad de la situación. Amaba a su padre profundamente y sus insultos resultaban más dolorosos que los cortes de la hoja de la espada en su piel. Aquel rostro perfecto, desfigurado en aquellas atormentadas facciones de odio, atormentaba al pobre de Viktor. Fue imposible para él evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan por sus parpados y recorrieran sus mejillas.

Merecía la muerte como su padre deseaba, por las leyes de su madre Rusia y por su pecado… pero no estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida todavía. En realidad, ésta ya no le pertenecía.

Amaba más a Yuuri. Más que cualquier otra cosa o persona en su vida.

Si otorgaba la satisfacción a su padre ante su insulto, éste le cortaría la cabeza a su svyazannyy después de atravesarle el corazón.

Debía luchar por Yuuri… debía salvar a Yuuri… debía… debía… matar por Yuuri…

Al final, el golpe letal no vino solo por su mano. La hoja de la nihonto del omega se enterró sin vacilación en la espalda del emperador, dándole tiempo a Viktor de atravesar el abdomen de su padre con su espada.

La mirada de espanto y horror en los ojos de su padre se quedarían plasmada para siempre en los recuerdos del gran duque, y como la vida abandonó lenta y dolorosamente su ser. El cuerpo del que fue el zar de toda Rusia terminó en el suelo, atravesado por las hojas de acero de ambos enamorados, machando de sangre la alfombra bordada con hilos dorados.

Ninguno de los dos sobrevivientes supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió o permanecieron pasmados frentes las evidencias de su crimen, ausentes, con la mirada pérdida y pausadas en el tiempo y en los pensamientos.

Habían matado al emperador.

Yuuri finalmente cayó de rodilla y estalló en llanto descontrolado al contemplar la sangre que manchaba sus manos, despertando por completo la mente de Viktor que no perdió un instante en arrodillarse a su lado, para sujetarlo con amor en sus brazos.

–Ya paso, moya zhizn –le susurraba amorosamente en lo que las manos del omega aferraban con fuerza las telas de su túnica –. Tranquilo, ya estas a salvo moya lyubov.

–Vi-Viktor… –Yuuri tartamudeó como si las palabras tuvieran problemas para salir por su garganta.

El alfa lo arrulló en brazos mientras besaba sus delicados cabellos negros. Bajo la peste de la sangre y los perfumes de sus emociones, aún le fue al zarévich posible detectar la suave fragancia a flor de cerezo en la piel de enamorado.

–Ya, ya –continuó el príncipe con su mantra, no solo para tranquilizar a su omega, sino para convencerse a sí mismo –. Yo te protegeré… yo siempre te protegeré… de todo –sentenció como un juramento… uno que acababa de sellar con sangre.

Y así acabó la vida del gran Alexandre Ivánovich Nikiforov, Zar y emperador de toda Rusia, como una masa de carne empalada por acero y cubierta por su propia sangre en el elegante piso del sus aposentos en el Palacio de Inverno. Había muerto un emperador… ¡VIVA EL NUEVO EMPERADOR VIKTOR!


	3. Flores de loto y de cerezo

**««ɑɓʊ»»**

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

Este fanfiction no describe zonas geográficas correctas y/o exactas, así como hechos reales históricos, sociales o culturales. Contiene: lenguaje vulgar, situaciones para adultos, consumo de alcohol y parejas del mismo sexo.

Nota inicial: En esta historia utiliza elementos y connotaciones del omegaverso, pero cuenta con su propio diseño y características que variarían dependiendo de la cultura. La diferencia se revelara a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

2.1 Flores de loto y de cerezo

Primavera de 1896

Japón

**Hiroko**

Ella recordaba con claridad la última tarde que paso con su hijo. Fue un maravilloso día de primavera donde la fresca briza marina ondeaba con suavidad los hermosos cerezos en flor de la pequeña colina en Hasetsu. El lugar favorito de Hiroko y tan lleno de magníficos recuerdos. Fue bajo esos mismos árboles donde aceptó ser esposa de Toshiya, y también donde él se enteró que sería padre por primera vez.

Pero aquel día fue solo para Yuuri.

Su segundo y único hijo varón era el ser más adorable del imperio, justo como los retoños de los cerezos. Delicado y hermoso, pero con un futuro esplendoroso una vez que floreciera.

A pesar de haber caminado toda la mañana, aún así el pequeño Yuuri tenía la suficiente energía para correr de un lado a otro intentado capturar los pétalos de las flores que caían sobre su cabeza. Con sus grandes y brillantes ojos era fácil caer embelesado, pero con su gloriosa risa eras hechizado.

La mujer no fue indiferente de tal espíritu a pesar de la triste situación. Con cuidado y amor de madre, preparó una manta bajo su árbol favorito y sirvió la comida que había transportado en la caja de madera lacada del bentō.

–Woooo –soltó el pequeño infante atraído por inconfundible olor de su platillo favorito –. ¡Es katsudon!

–Así es –respondió Hiroko con una gran sonrisa entregándole un plato y palillos a su hijo –. Es porque hoy es un día muy especial.

Un sonrojo en las mejillas regordetas del niño destrozó por completo el corazón de la mujer. Era una suerte de que Yuuri aún fuera muy joven para detectar el sutil cambio en su aroma.

–¿Especial? –dijo el niño confundido.

–Exacto –respondió la madre –. Como en tu cumpleaños.

–Pero ya fue mi cumpleaños –objetó el niño intentando de entender la lógica de su madre.

Hiroko no pudo evitar una risa de su parte ante la dulzura de su hijo. Las mejillas anchas que heredó a Yuuri brillaron de un intenso carmesí, en lo que intentaba inútilmente de ocultar sus risas detrás de las largas mangas de su kimono.

–Pero hoy es un día importante para ti –continuó la mujer ya una vez más tranquila –y por ello quería que los pasáramos juntos.

–¿Por qué es tan especial el día de hoy? –el pequeño continuó con su dudas, como si pudiera presentir lo que se avecinaba sobre él y su madre. Yuuri fue siempre un niño muy sensible y hasta casi delicado a las emociones de los demás, y con frecuencia, terminaba cargando el dolor de otros sobre sus pequeños hombros.

–Es que… –Hiroko trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para un pequeño tan sensible – un niño especial, requiere un día especial.

–¿Soy un niño especial?

–Claro que sí, precioso –dijo la madre –. Tú eres un omega.

–Mari-neechan me dijo eso también –sonrió el niño reconociendo la palabra –, pero no me quiso decir que significa –agregó con un leve puchero.

La primogénita de los Katsuki podía ser burlona con su pequeño hermano, pero nunca le habría hecho daño alguno. Incluso si eso significara ocultarle información, era una buena hermana.

–¿Qué más te dijo Mari? –preguntó Hiroko.

–Me dijo que existen tres tipos de personas: los alfas, los betas… –dijo el pequeño enumerando con sus pequeños y regordetes dedos.

–¿Cómo yo?

Yuurí asintió a la cabeza ante las palabras de su madre.

–Y los omegas.

–Como tú –indicó la mujer pellizcando las mejillas de su hijo. Éste soltó una carcajada ante tal acto, mientras su madre lo acunaba en sus brazos y lo llenaba de besos. El ataque de amor habría continuado si no fuera porque Yuuri preguntó de repente:

–¿Qué hace especial a un omega?

Ante aquellas palabras, la cruda realidad regresó a la mente de Hiroko, quien no pudo evitar que la preocupación se reflejara en su rostro y alcanzara a su hijo. Pronto trató de corregir su error, intentando sonreír, pero aún así la melancolía seguía presente en sus ojos.

–¿Tú hermana no te contó la historia de porque somos diferentes? –preguntó la mujer ante la mirada expectante de Yuuri. Éste negó vehementemente con la cabeza en respuesta, a lo que su madre agregó –: Bueno, come te katsudon antes de que se enfríe, mientras yo te lo explico.

Como sí el mismo universo fuera consciente de lo importante que sería las siguiente palabras de Hiroko, el tiempo mismo pareció detenerse a su alrededor y viento dejo de soplar cubriendo la colina en silencio y sales marinas.

– Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo –comenzó a relatar la mujer –, aún antes de que el agua pudiera congelarse y el viento silbara, las personas de este mundo eran todas exactamente iguales, no existían ni un alfa, ni un beta, ni siquiera los omegas. Y todo mundo se odiaba por ello. Tanto rencor entre la gente generaba disputas, que crecían a enfrentamientos y terminaban en guerras. La vida misma pudo haberse terminado en ese tiempo de seguir así.

–¿Y no lo fue? –preguntó Yuuri sin poder contenerse.

Hiroko soltó una leve risilla.

–No, porque el dios de la luna Tsukuyomi intervino. Tomó una flor del loto de las faldas del monte Fuji en sus manos y le dio un soplo de magia. Al colocarla de nuevo en el agua del lago, la flor se convirtió en una hermosa y delicada mujer, con un noble corazón y un tranquilizador aroma. Las personas al verla se quedaban perdidos con su belleza y sedados por su maravillosa fragancia. Ella fue la primera omega.

–Su presencia generó un cambio en la gente, muchos perdían los deseos de combatir o tan siquiera enfundarse; y con el paso del tiempo, aquellos que permanecían más tiempos junto a ella comenzaron a desarrollar sus propias fragancias y características únicas que los diferenciaban los unos de los otros; así nacieron los primeros alfas con su poderoso olfato. Y los que no permanecían tanto tiempo dieron a lugar a los versátiles betas.

–Ante el éxito de la primera omega, más omegas nacieron de los lotos con una gran variedad de aromas propios, y comenzaron a casarse con los demás humanos hasta que finalmente todos en el mundo se volvió diferente. Por un tiempo todo estuvo bien, pero el odio seguía vivo en los corazones de los nuevos hombres y con ellos nuevos conflictos. Al ser ahora todos diferentes, la pregunta de quién era el superior comenzó a atormentar las mentes de las personas y con ello desatando nuevos conflictos que pusieron en riesgo a las omegas ante su naturaleza noble. El primer emperador de Japón intentó protegerlas resguardándolas en su palacio, pero no era suficiente. Traidores, estafadores y ladrones siempre encontraban la forma de lastimar a tan delicadas criaturas.

–Tsukuyomi se dio cuenta del nuevo caos en la humanidad y se percató que había cometido un error. Había mandado a las omegas al mundo sin su otra mitad para equilibrar su naturaleza. Así que tomando los cuerpos de guerreros caídos en combate y cubriéndolos con pétalos de los lotos que alguna vez fueron las omegas, el dios los trajo a la vida a los primeros omegas varones.

–Al igual que sus contrapartes femeninas eran hermosos y tranquilizadores, pero fuertes, valientes y decididos. Dotados con el don de la batalla y la honorabilidad; los perfectos guardianes para sus hermanas omegas.

–¿Yo soy uno de ellos? –soltó Yuuri dando un leve brinquito en su puesto, que casi hace que su plato cayera al sobre el pasto.

–Así es mi pequeño –dijo Hiroko acariciando levemente el mentón de su hijo –. Tú eres desde el nacimiento un guardián del dios de la luna y tiene un importante destino por cumplir.

Tal vez era un peso muy grande para un niño, que no solo comprendía ni la mitad de lo que significaba las palabras de su madre, aún así el pequeño chico de cabellera negra como la noche misma, se levantó de un brinco completamente entusiasmado.

–¡Ya veras, mamá! –dijo –¡Seré el mejor guardián!

Acto seguido, tomó una pequeña barita del suelo y comenzó a blandirla de un lado a otro como si de una espada se tratase. Sentimientos encontrados se formaron dentro del pecho de Hiroko. Su hijo era un pequeño tan enternecedor que hacía cualquier cosa fuera adorable, pero el contexto del destino que le esperaba, aterraba su corazón de madre.

–¡Mamá, mira! –gritó Yuuri distrayéndola de sus pensamientos –. Son jinetes. ¿A que vendrán? –indicó como una comitiva de diez hombres armados y embestidos con el emblema del emperador que cabalgaban en su dirección y a su encuentro.

Habían llegado antes de lo que esperaba.

–Vienen por ti –musitó la mujer con la mirada perdida.

Yuuri volvió sus enormes y oscuros ojos a su madre intentando entender a que se refería.

–Escucha bien mi pequeño guardián –Hiroko lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos –. Tú tienes un futuro brillante, de eso estoy segura. Grandes cosas esperan por ti en el palacio, pero tienes que prometerme que siempre harás caso a lo que tu corazón diga.

–Mamá… –musitó el niño casi en lagrimas –, me asustas.

–Calma mi bebe –la mujer lo apretó contra su pecho –. Calma –repitió en vano a sabiendas de que ni siquiera ella misma podía con el dolor de perder a su hijo.

Lo supo desde el nacimiento de Yuuri, que ese día, el último día que lo vería, llegaría más pronto de lo que se imaginaba.

* * *

Hola y buenas noches,

Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Publicado simultáneamente en mi cuenta de Wattpad.


	4. Tarde entre caballeros

**««ɑɓʊ»»**

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

Este fanfiction no describe zonas geográficas correctas y/o exactas, así como hechos reales históricos, sociales o culturales. Contiene: lenguaje vulgar, situaciones para adultos, consumo de alcohol y parejas del mismo sexo.

Nota inicial: En esta historia utiliza elementos y connotaciones del omegaverso, pero cuenta con su propio diseño y características que variarían dependiendo de la cultura. La diferencia se revelara a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

3.1 Tarde entre caballeros

_Principios de 1913_

**Chris**

La sonora carcajada de Chris retumbó por toda la sala.

–Veo que te entretiene mi sufrimiento –espetó Viktor en francés con una sonrisa falsa y el ceño fruncido.

Pero sus palabras solo obtuvieron otra descarga de risas por parte de su mejor amigo, ganándose la mirada de mucho en aquel salón para caballeros.

El finísimo salón Rubinovyy con sus acabados de caoba, muebles antiguos y dulcemente retocados con el aroma de tabaco, alcohol y feromonas, era uno de los lugares preferidos de zarévich para distraerse de sus mundanos problemas amorosos. Un exclusivo club de caballeros donde los asistentes y meseras, todos betas, atendían al especial grupo de aristócratas que asistían en cada una de sus necesidades, además de equilibrar el ambiente con su perfume neutro, eliminando así cualquier detonante de emociones en una habitación llena casi por puros machos alfas.

No era como decir que los betas machos estaban ausentes, pero incluso los más ricachones y prósperos siempre iban después ante un macho alfa. Así era con la política, las herencias y estatus social. Muy contados eran los casos especiales en que aquella antiguo regla había sido ignorada, al menos en Rusia. En otros países del mundo podría ser otra historia.

Pero el aroma de los beta no era lo único afectando el ambiente, las pocas anfitrionas de salón eran todas omegas con delicados, endulzantes y florales fragancias, generando un ambiente de paz y relajación. Era raro que alguna mujer omega trabaje en la antigua madre Rusia, su sexo y género las volvían objetos deseables para los alfas y betas de altas posiciones. Y al igual que el orden de los machos alfas, las esposas omegas eran más deseadas que las betas, a pesar de su escasos números.

Aún así, el salón para caballeros Rubinovyy tenía sus medios, ya con décadas de existencia, fácilmente y con dinero, podían hacerse de cuantas omegas necesitaran, especialmente aquellas que nacían de baja cuna y con padres analfabetas.

Por regresando al heredero del zarato ruso y su acompañante; tanto alfas, betas y omegas quedaron estupefactos con el descaro del gallardo y atractivo macho alfa y sus desvergonzadas carcajadas, así como la inconfundible compañía del gran duque.

–Perdóname… –trató de hablar el rubio mientras se apartaba una lagrima de entre los parpados –perdóname, Viktor –hizo lo posible de recobrar la compostura, así como el cigarro y copa en sus manos, ante las miradas inquisitivas del resto de los presentes en la sala. Aunque a Chirs no le importunaba en lo más mínimo –. Pero tienes que admitir que es hilarante.

–Tal vez peco de ingenuo –contestó el príncipe ruso con sequedad, aunque conservando su coqueta sonrisa en los labios –. Pero yo no le encuentro el chiste.

–Eso es porque eres parte del chiste –respondió Chris con descaro, mientras ordenaba otra bebida con un movimiento de la mano.

Viktor soltó un fuerte suspiro en lo que se dejaba caer en su asiento. Una joven y hermosa beta rápidamente acudió a sus servicios llenando la copa de Chris con un finísimo Michel Chapoutier y dejando unas toallas húmedas en la mesa para al príncipe.

–A veces me cuestiono porque tengo que contártelo todo –se quejo el gran duque resignado.

–Para eso son los amigos –le explicó Chris antes de tomar a la pobre mesera beta de la mano y atraerla hasta sí, dejándola sentada en su regazo. La linda jovenzuela soltó una risita a como el macho alfa le propinaba besos en el cuello.

El atractivo macho alfa le hacía honora su género, desplegando sensualidad y libido por cada poro de su piel. Se solía decir que los machos alfas eran promiscuos por naturaleza, y casos como el de Chris no desmentía el dicho. La única forma de terminar con tan lascivo comportamiento era enlazándolos con una pareja de por vida.

Podría ser cierto o mentira, realmente nadie lo sabía. Eran tan solo palabras, ya que en realidad no todos los alfas varones buscaban impregnar cuanto vientre se encontraban. Algunos eran unos enamoradizos sin remedio y otros leales hasta la tumba. En el caso del zarévich, su corazón era de una sola persona desde hacía años.

–Esperaba una reacción diferente de su parte –dijo justo después de que la joven beta los dejara de nuevo solos.

– ¿Cómo qué?

–Ah, no lo sé –comentó el príncipe con algo de frustración –. ¿Un abrazo tal vez? –se apartó el largo flequillo de su rostro, vestigio de su antigua y larga cabellera.

–¿Hubieras querido un abrazo? –señaló Chris de nuevo en son de burla.

–Sabes a que me refiero –objetó Viktor –. Después de estos largos años lejos de Yuuri, expresándole mis sentimientos en nuestras cartas, conociendo cada mínimo detalle de su forma de ser con su perfecta caligrafía, ansiaba algo más –continuó con un lastimero quejido –. Volverlo a ver, fue refrescante –los ojos de Viktor brillaron más con una intensidad indescriptible–; y está más hermoso que nunca. Ya es todo un hombre. Pero… –de nuevo su rostro se ensombreció – sentía que todo entre nosotros también había crecido.

–Y puede que sí, no lo dudo –rectificó Chris con calma en lo que aprovechó la cercanía de un asistente a su silla para pellizcarle en el trasero. El pobre beta dio un respingo, pero agradeció con una reverencia el interés del alfa.

–Entonces ¿por qué no lo demostró? –soltó Viktor al borde de alzar la voz.

–Creo que aquí eres tú el que está olvidando algo fundamental, mi buen amigo –dijo el alfa rubio soltando una bocanada de humo –. Casi siete años de correspondencia entre enamorados no va a eludir la realidad, y la realidad es que Yuuri sigue siendo un omega varón al servicio del emperador y zar de Rusia.

Lo peor que podía ocurrir a una persona en la gran madre Rusia, era nacer como un varón omega.

Era la combinación en sexo y genero más despreciada por la cultura de las tierras heladas de la Europa oriental. Era una aberración para el resto de los hombres que uno de los suyos no pudiera procrear y en cambio quedara preñado como una mujer. Aquellos que sufrían tal estigma solían ser mutilados desde niños y convertidos en eunucos, a veces renegados por sus familias y otras ocasiones asesinados. Era una suerte, que fuera también la presentación de género y sexo menos común, librando a muchos de tan penoso calvario.

Yuuri Katsuki tenía la suerte de ser parte del harem del emperador, un regalo de otra nación con la que buscaba paz y comercio, para sufrir tal destino; pero las malas miradas y los comentarios despectivos siempre seguían presentes incluso en el palacio de invierno.

Cuando Viktor volvió nuevamente a su hogar en San Petersburgo después de otro largo destierro de cinco años, el hermoso omega japonés lo recibió solo con una reverencia característica de su cultura y sus estrictos modales.

–Ponte en su lugar –le explicó Chris con paciencia a su amigo –. ¿Crees que hubiera sido posible que te mostrara más afecto? ¿Interés? ¿A ti, el gran duque? ¿Al heredero al trono? ¿Con tu padre, gran parte de la corte y el harem presente? Él conoce su posición, así como la tuya. Además, sus costumbres le obligan a ser frio –agregó con desdén –. A veces me preguntó como hacen los japonés para follarse con tanta ceremonia.

–Oh por favor –se quejo el zarévich –, no te expreses así de la cultura de Yuuri.

–Y tú no olvides, Romeo, que aún con cartas de amor, Yuuri sigue perteneciéndole a tu padre.

Viktro soltó un gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta que llamó la atención de los asistentes a su alrededor. Pronto las meseras y la omega anfitriona acudieron a la presencia de príncipe a tender sus necesidades, así como sofocar la acides de su aroma. En cambio Chris aprovechó la oportunidad para deleitarse con las bellas chicas y los atractivos jóvenes a su disposición.

–¡Increíble, Chris! –le soltó Viktor frustrado demostrando que su comportamiento no había pasado desapercibido. Y eso le divertía –. ¿Qué pasó con ese jovencito dulce que conocí hace años? –preguntó lanzándole una mirada suspicaz.

Precisamente había sido ya hace varios años. Nueve para ser exactos. Donde su amistad creció más allá de la cortesía del gran duque al único hijo de un empresario suizo. Desde entonces la amistad creció, así como las confidencias y los secretos.

Tal vez nadie en el mundo conocía mejor a Chris que Viktor y viceversa, y sí éste primero lo hubiera conseguido, también el mismo gran duque estaría en su lista de conquistas. Pero la amistad había sido primero y se conservaba, a pesar de otros alfas, betas y omegas en el camino.

–¿Que mas? –contestó el alfa rubio dándole un trago a su copa de vino –. Aprendió cosas malas de un caprichoso y travieso príncipe ruso –sentenció con una traviesa sonrisa.

–¡¿Todo el crédito, Chris?! –se quejo Viktor con tono más jovial –. Te sé bastante travesuras por tu cuenta.

–Pero tú fuiste el que lo inició todo…

–¡¿Yo?!

–¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando me llevaste a conocer el palacio por primera vez?

* * *

Hola a todos,

Debo hacer una aclaración. Se supone que en esta historia los personajes están hablando en otros idiomas. Por ejemplo en este capítulo, la charla entre Chris y Viktor es en francés, en el primero Viktor y su padre hablan en ruso, y en anterior Hiroko y Yuuri hablan en japonés.

Pero también habrá otros y conversaciones donde para comunicarse hablaran en ingles u otro idioma, y eso se aclarara con cada párrafo. Por ejemplo "-lo dijo en ruso". Y con ello se podrá ver que entre las frases irán palabras de sus respectivas lenguas.

Así que hay que usar un poco la imaginación para hacerse a la idea que el español aquí escrito representara otro idioma. Eso sería todo.

Gracias por su consideración.


	5. Encuentro en el palacio del Invierno

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

1.4

**...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp. 1 Cap. 1 al Temp. 1 Cap. 6

Shiro no era una persona que juzgara a otros, con su personalidad noble y compasiva no era natural de él criticar a un individuo; pero eso resultó muy difícil cuando conoció a Lance.

Al principio el joven cadete le pareció un chico con espíritu libre y muchos ánimos de probarse a sí mismo, y debía admitir que requirió valor de su parte para participar en el rescate de Shiro cuando aún ni siquiera se conocían. Su opinión del joven paladín azul no había cambiando mucho entre más lo trataba, solo que se había incrementado una larga lista de "peculiaridades" que Shiro sentía que debía pulirse con respecto al chico.

Lance era un muchacho con demasiada energía para su propio bien, su deseo de demostrar su valía caía en arrogancia; era inconsciente, podía ser bastante inoportuno e irrespetuoso; también sacaba a Keith de quicio, y era coqueto hasta la medula. Sí, Shiro lo había presenciado de primera mano.

Generalmente el tipo de persona como Lance no afectaría en lo más mínimo a Shiro, simplemente los ignoraría y seguiría con su vida, pero por desgracia no podía llegar a hacer eso con el muchacho moreno, ya que ante la importante misión que tenían como paladines, Lance era indispensable para el equipo.

Así que el paladín negro, quien había tomado el liderazgo del grupo y la responsabilidad del resto del equipo, se había propuesto en sacarle brillo aquel diamante en bruto que era el paladín azul.

Era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Probó muchos métodos para poner a Lance en cintura, rutinas de destreza y combate, convivencia en grupo, incluso entrenamiento mano a mano con Keith; que al final terminó tan mal que ni siquiera ninguno de los dos se podía ver a la cara (Shiro ignoraba el por qué). Todos sus esfuerzos iniciales mejoraron las aptitudes de Lance como piloto, convertirlo en un excelente alumno, pero la personalidad vivaz de chico seguía inclinándolo hacía la indisciplina. Lo único que parecía mejorar, era su conexión con su león, que había avanzado mucho más que con el resto de los paladines.

Pero Shiro no se daría por vencido… eso se lo había prometido.

Cuando Lance fue herido durante la explosión en el puente de mando, fue labor del paladín negro ver por sus cuidados y su seguridad. Por desgracia en aquel momento de crisis, el castillo no tenía energía para recuperarlo de sus heridas en las vainas de estasis, por lo que no le quedo otra alternativa a Shiro que llevarlo con los arusianos en busca de ayuda.

–Resiste, compañero –le había dicho aunque era consciente que Lance no podía escucharlo. El paladín azul pendía ondulante de su hombro, mientras éste bajaba las escaleras del gran salón –. Pronto estarás nuevamente de pie.

En aquellos momento, el paladín negro se sentía consternado, ya que cierta forma se vía a sí mismo como el responsable por lo sucedido a Lance. Cada uno de los paladines eran su responsabilidad como líder y al final, no cumplió con su deber tanto con ellos, así como manteniendo la seguridad en el castillo.

Eso casi le costó la vida al paladín azul.

–Lo lamento –le confesó –. Nada de esto debió suceder. Fue mi culpa. Debí haber seguido mi instinto y convencer a la princesa a no bajar las defensas. Te he fallado…

En su inconsciencia, el joven moreno no emitió palabra alguna, en lo que el paladín negro continuó su camino.

–Te pondrás bien, ya lo veraz, te lo puedo asegurar… te lo prometo.

Esas palabras nunca llegaron a ser escuchadas por Lance, pero se quedaron bien grabadas en la mente de Shiro durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron retenidos por Sendak. Se repetía una y otra vez que debía hacer algo o lo que fuera que asegura la vida de su compañero paladín.

Por suerte Pidge y Keith llegaron al rescate y Lance pudo recuperase del todo de su heridas. Shiro nunca volvió a repetirle aquellas palabras voz alta al paladín azul, pero éstas se quedaron grabadas en su mente como piedra tallada, y su corazón daba un vuelto de trescientos sesenta grados cada vez que estaba cerca de fallarlas.

No importaban sus defectos, no podía perder a Lance…

Nunca lo permitiría.

**...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

1.4


	6. Llanto de primavera

**««ɑɓʊ»»**

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

Este fanfiction no describe zonas geográficas correctas y/o exactas, así como hechos reales históricos, sociales o culturales. Contiene: lenguaje vulgar, situaciones para adultos, consumo de alcohol y parejas del mismo sexo.

Nota inicial: En esta historia utiliza elementos y connotaciones del omegaverso, pero cuenta con su propio diseño y características que variarían dependiendo de la cultura. La diferencia se revelara a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

4.1 Llanto de primavera

Primavera de 1915

**Yukko**

A través del cristal de aquel ventanal de marcos blanquecinos se podía apreciar la vasta vegetación de los jardines del palacio del invierno florecer en maravillosa armonía. La suave briza sacudía las copas de los árboles, incluyendo el único cerezo japonés del jardín, y llevando consigo los aromas de sus flores recién brotadas.

Un perfume del que Yukko se encontraba en aislamiento ante la permanencia de las ventanas cerradas en aquella elegante habitación. Ledi Lilia lo había ordenado de esa manera.

Pero no resultaba tan difícil para su imaginación y recuerdos, hacer florecer en la profundidad de su mente tal aroma; su hogar siempre se mantenía presente en su corazón. Además un remplazo perfecto a la fragancia de los cerezos en flor, ya flotaba dentro de la habitación ante otra fuente de tal exquisitez.

La joven meido fue sacudida por los recuerdos de su juventud, de aquella maravillosa época cuando solía recorrer los caminos rodeados por lo arboles floreados en rosa y los dulces que compartía con sus amigas bajo la sombra de estos.

Era en momentos así cuando más extrañaba su tierra natal, el aroma, la comida, la gente, su cultura. Ella realmente no estaba hecha para viajar, así como estar lejos de su patria tantos años.

Yukko, no contaba con la misma fuerza que Yuuri.

Con el paso del tiempo, el llamado de su tierra afloraba en su carne y sangre, como un grito desesperado de regresar al vientre materno. Y como madre, no había nada más que deseara que sus hijas conocieran y crecieran en su hogar ancestral.

–¡Señorita! – la llamó fuertemente Ledi Lillia en entonado ingles sacando a Yukko de sus profundos pensamientos. Por primera vez, en lo que fueron los minutos más largos de su vida, la joven maido se volvió sonrojada de vergüenza ante la domínate dama alfa rusa –. ¿Acaso la estamos aburriendo?

La penetrante mirada de la mujer lo decía todo, ya que el control que ella tenía de su propia fragancia corporal era casi sobre-humana. Ledi Lilia no era una persona que le gustara ser ignorada.

–Disculpe, Lilia-sama –se excusó Yukko en su mal pronunciado ingles bajando de un solo brinco del rincón acolchado de la ventana. Sacudió las mangas de su komon acomodando así la tela arrugada, antes de realizar una firme reverencia en disculpa.

–No es momento para estar distraída, yunaya ledi –continuó la alfa dejando un terrible sentimiento en la nuca en la joven beta.

Esa era otra razón por la que Yukko extrañaba tanto su hogar; en Rusia no importaba que fuera una mujer casada, madre de familia y la principal sirvienta de un omega, ella seguía siendo una extranjera, una simple beta que siempre verían desde arriba a abajo.

Aún con la cabeza caída, podía sentir las miradas penetrantes de las demás sirvientas en la habitación, juzgándola, así como sus murmullos y sus aromas ácidos. En cambio, en Japón sería tratada como una tsuma de renombre y respetada por ello.

Como lo detestaba.

–Yukko-chan – sus penosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la suave voz de Yuuri –. ¿Subete junchōdesu ka?

Finalmente la joven mujer alzó la cabeza para volverse hacia amo omega que la llamaba y por primera vez, percatándose en su presencia. Vaya visión fue con la que se topó. Era casi para reprimirse a sí misma el olvidar porque se encontraban en esa habitación desde un principio.

Yuuri se encontraba parado sobre un banquillo en el centro del cuarto, frente a varios espejos, vistiendo las hermosas y finas telas blanca que formaba un especular ropaje de corte europeo. Su traje de bodas.

El omega siempre había sido hermoso, pero con aquella vestimenta y el tocado sobre su cabeza, resultaba como un príncipe de cuentos que Yukko había aprendido en esas frías tierras del norte. Y a pesar de la preocupación en la mirada de Yuuri, como su falta de respuesta verbal, ella siguió embelesada con su casi divina presencia.

–Mila –habló de nuevo Lilia dirigiéndose solo a la sirvienta pelirroja –. La probabilidad de que la costurera se perdiera en su camino de regreso al baño es alta ante su larga tardanza. Haz el favor de ir a buscarla. Y lleva a las demás contigo –agregó puntualmente ante las risitas bajas de las demás jóvenes sirvientas.

Como si recibieran una descarga eléctrica directo en sus traseros, las demás jóvenes criadas en aquella habitación, se enderezaron de inmediato ante el seño fruncido de la alfa. Prácticamente todas corrieron detrás de la pelirroja con más experiencia y dignidad en su trabajo.

–¡S vashego razresheniya! –exclamaron todas antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe detrás de ellas.

El estruendo fue tal, que el pobre de Makkachin que dormía tranquilamente sobre su cama de piel de oso en una esquina de la habitación, levantó la cabeza en espanto. Mientras, con frustración, Lilia soltó un resoplido.

–Sostén esto –le ordenó a Yukko entregando unos hermosos velos, antes de marchar casi marcialmente en dirección de la puerta. La alfa nunca dejaba que algo se le escapara de sus manos, especialmente el reprimir a la servidumbre.

–¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó Yuuri a Yukko en su lengua natal una vez que quedaron solos en la habitación. Sin duda, ante el cambio sutil en su aroma.

Pero a pesar de todo, la joven meido continuaba con su mirada embelesada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Dijo:

–Solo que te ves increíblemente hermoso.

Fue el turno para que omega se pusiera tan rojo como tomate.

–Eh… no sé mucho de eso –balbuceó él –… pero si tú lo dices…

A pesar de contar con más de veinte años de edad, el omega aún podía actuar tan adorable como cuando era pequeño. Pero eso era simplemente una leve visión del pasado, ya que Yuuri había crecido tanto, de más de una manera.

Yukko lo admiraba por ello y estaba segura que podía enfrentar cualquier adversidad que le deparaba su nuevo futuro, aún con su ausencia.

–Yuuri-kun –detuvo en seco sus charadas y captando por completo su atención –. Hay algo que debo hablar contigo.

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó él intrigado.

–Bueno, yo… –fue turno de la beta en dudar en sus palabras –. En realidad no estoy muy segura de cómo decirlo –rió nerviosa –, así que solo lo diré –cobrando valor, Yukko dejo los velos sobre la mesa antes de plantarse a los pies de su amo omega con una mirada firme –. Takeshi, las niñas y yo regresaremos a Japón.

Por breves segundos en lo que el silencio reino impíamente la habitación y la respiración de los presentes se detuvieron en seco, el tiempo pareció detenerse por completo. La pobre meido trató de mantener la mirada firme ante la duda que se reflejaba en los bellos ojos castaños del omega; hasta que el finalmente le sonrió, cortando por completo el tenso ambiente a su alrededor ante los cambios radicales en las fragancias corporales.

–Ah… si deseaban hacer un viaje no veo el problema para decirme–admitió éste –, que yo no pueda regresar no significa….

–No me refiero a eso. Regresaremos a Japón para ya no volver.

Yukko pudo asegurar que escuchó como el corazón de Yuuri se rompía ante ella. A pesar de sus fuerzas, de su determinación y decisión, el omega siempre tuvo un corazón de cristal.

–Sé que hemos obrado mal el no haberte pedido permiso antes de planearlo todo– confesó la meido rápidamente en lo que la duda y el miedo se apoderaba del semblante de Yuuri y de su aroma –, pero realmente extraño a mi familia, extraño Hasetsu y deseo que mi hijas crezcan en su tierra, con su gente.

Tragó saliva antes de continuar, no estaba segura cuando había comenzado a alzar la voz:

–¡Takeshi y yo lo hemos estado planeado desde que la niñas nacieron y cada día se vuelve más evidente que es esto lo que realmente deseamos para nuestra familia! –soltó de ultimo casi de manera suplicante.

Después de todo, Yuuri era su amo y señor, tanto de ella y Takeshi desde mucho antes de que fueran enviados a Rusia. Él tenía la última palabra en su decisión.

Pero lo conocía bien, sabía que el omega no se opondría a su deseo, pero era fundamental para ella, que él entendiera sus razones, como que nunca fueron sus deseos el lastimarlo.

Aunque eso, era inevitable.

–No debes preocuparte ya he mandado una misiva a Kōkyo pidiendo un remplazo. Me han asegurado que llegará a San Petersburgo incluso antes de que nos marchemos. Es un joven beta según las descripciones, pero ha sido muy bien entrenado para remplazarme en tu auxilio.

–Nadie podrá remplazarte –respondió Yuuri tratando que su voz no se quebrara, pero se encontraba muy ocupado recogiendo con las mangas de su impecable traje, las lagrimas escurridizas de su ojos.

–¿Qué dijiste Yuuri-kun?

–Que nadie podrá remplazarte. No importa que sea el mismo mayordomo del emperador, nadie podrá remplazar a Yukko-chan… y eso me duele, porque estaré solo y desamparado sin ti.

Finalmente, el omega ya no pudo contenerse y su llanto brotó tal cual ríos desbocado. El perfume a flores de la habitación desapareció rotundamente, para ser remplazado por el melancólico de una lluvia en otoño. El sabueso de pelo rizado volvió a levantar la cabeza ante los sollozos y no tardó un instante en aproximarse al joven japonés y frotarse contra sus rodillas, llenado de pelos el fino ropaje nupcial

–Oh, Yuuri-chan – trató de consolarlo Yukko sin mucho éxito –. No estás solo, ahora tienes a Viktor a tu lado.

–Pero no sé nada sobre ser el consorte de un emperador. Qué pasa si me equivoco, o si no estoy a la altura, o si lo arruino…

–Dudo que alguien está listo para ser el compañero de vida de otra persona–le confesó la mujer en experiencia personal. Cuando ella conoció a Takeshi ni siquiera lo toleraba, ni en sus sueños más dementes de juventud se visualizó casándose con él –, no importa si es un simple guardia o un emperador. Y Yuuri-kun no debe dudar de sí mimos ya que estoy completamente segura que podrá con la tarea.

–Yo no lo veo así –admitió él bajando de un brinco del banquillo donde había permanecido todo el tiempo –. Tal vez tenga el amor de Viktor, pero puedo ver la forma en que todos me miran y esperan que lo arruine –agregó bajando la mirada.

Yukko no toleró eso. Yuuri era una persona increíble que podría conquistar el mundo, pero su opinión de sí mismo era su mayor enemigo, así como su condición de omega como una escusa para otros para hacerlo menos.

–Has enfrentado mucho desde que llegamos a Rusia –le recordó ella tratando de captar su escurridiza mirada –, y siempre hubo malas miradas como susurros a tu espalda. Y has logrado superar las más difíciles pruebas: desde el largo viaje a San Petersburgo, el maltrato del antiguo emperador, los rumores de los cortesanos, los bailes de sociedad en las noches blancas , el ladrón de la noche, el enfrentamiento en el mercado, la muerte del zar; pero siempre seguiste adelante, cumpliendo con tu deber.

–No es lo mismo.

–Claro que sí, fuiste el guardián del harem, y ahora serás el guardián de vida del zar. Lograste que se respetara en una cultura diferente con una forma radical de pensar y un idioma extraño. Y en este tiempo no solo conquistase el corazón de un príncipe, sino de muchos aquí en el palacio que sin duda te darán una mano cuando lo necesites. Así estoy segura que podrás ganarte a todo esta nación.

Yukko no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se extendiera en por todo su rostro, así como Yuuri le fue imposible ser contagiado por ella. Mientras, Makkachin sacudía su cola ante el cambio de humor y aroma del omega.

–Viktor te necesita Yuuri-kun –insistió ella –, está empezando su reinado en caos. Debes ser fuerte para él, ser su apoyo y él será el tuyo. Estoy convencida de que juntos lo conseguirán.

El omega pasó nuevamente la manga de sus bellísimas ropas por su rostro, retirando las últimas lagrimas de sus ojos rojos.

–Gracias, Yukko-kun –respondió él sonriendo tristemente –. No sé como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

–No es necesario que…

–¡Espera! ¡Ya sé!

Y antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, el omega se retiró los suaves guantes de seda blanca de sus manos permitiendo que una oleada de aroma floral escapara de sus muñecas; para luego tomar entre las suyas, las manos curtidas por el trabajo de la beta.

–¡Yuuri-kun! –exclamó ella alarmada intentando de escapar del agarre del joven.

–Gracias por todo, Yukko-chan –insistió él firme en su agarre –. No lo habría logrado sin ti.

De nuevo, el fuego en la mirada de Yuuri había regresado. Sabía que se encontraba emocional después de lo sucedido con el antiguo emperador, y que su partida era dura para él. La tristeza seguía presente en su semblante; pero al mismo tiempo había una extraña paz en sus sentimientos, provocado principalmente por la fuerza que siempre había existido dormida dentro de su ser todo ese tiempo.

Sí, Yuuri sufriría por su ausencia, pero estaría bien al final.

–Sí –respondió la meido devolviendo el prohibido apretón de manos.

–Y… ¿Cuándo planean regresar a Japón? ¿Al menos estarán para la boda?

–No me la perdería por nada del mundo.

* * *

Fraquecito, recién salido.

Meido - sirvienta

yunaya ledi – jovencita o joven mujer o joven dama

Subete junchōdesu ka – Está todo bien o Estás bien?

S vashego razresheniya! – Con su permiso

Kōkyo – palacio imperial japonés.

komon -un tipo de kimono iformal

tsuma- esposa y/o ama de casa.


	7. Postura

**««ɑɓʊ»»**

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

Este fanfiction no describe zonas geográficas correctas y/o exactas, así como hechos reales históricos, sociales o culturales. Contiene: lenguaje vulgar, situaciones para adultos, consumo de alcohol y parejas del mismo sexo.

Nota inicial: En esta historia utiliza elementos y connotaciones del omegaverso, pero cuenta con su propio diseño y características que variarían dependiendo de la cultura. La diferencia se revelara a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

5.1 Postura

Principios del verano de 1903

**Lilia**

–De nouveau. Une… deux… trois…

En el segundo piso del palacio del invierno, justo después de la biblioteca del ala oeste, se encontraba el salón de baile para el harem del zar. Una hermosa habitación decorada al estilo romántico clásico, con suaves tonos pasteles, un lustroso piso de abedul y grandes ventanales que permitían la luz del día alumbrar la habitación.

– Une… deux… trois…

En una esquina, el elegante pianoforte tocado por un viejo músico retumbaba en una lenta melodía en el salón que había sido utilizado por generaciones para la práctica del arte más valorado en toda la madre Rusia: el ballet.

–Garder –ordenó la firme voz de Lilia causando un tremor en las omegas de la habitación. Todas las jóvenes y hermosas mujeres de diferentes nacionalidades, ataviadas con tutus sencillos y las delicadas zapatillas, hacían el esfuerzo descomunal de mantener la posición de plié, volviendo cada segundo en una tortura que fácilmente se notó por el sutil cambio en el aroma de la habitación. Cualquier alfa sucumbiría a ese llamado desesperado de un omega a la incomodidad, pero no Lilia.

En el mundo donde los humanos nacían con dos géneros, la prima bailarina pertenecía a uno de los grupos menos comprendidos, una hembra alfa. Dependiendo de la cultura, su funciones en la sociedad variaba, pero en las frías tierras de la Europa oriental, las hembras alfa no poseían el estatus natural que obtenías sus congéneres macho al nacer y no recibían la misma atención a las otras hembras. Técnicamente eran ignoradas.

Pero Lilia Baranovskaya, no era el tipo de persona que aceptaba ser ignorada.

Era muy bien conocido que las hembras alfas eran determinadas, podían ser tercas y hasta temperamentales. Pero Lilia desde pequeña y con la correcta guía, convirtió esas características en cualidades que la llevaron a convertirse en la primera prima bailarina de su género del ballet real ruso. Con tal prestigió nunca volvió a ser menospreciada, mucho menos cuando salió a luz la identidad de su género. Además, nadie se osaría a hacer menos a la única persona capaz de mandar al diablo al gran emperador de toda Rusia, Alexandre Ivánovich Nikiforov, vivir para contarlo y ganarse su aprecio al mismo tiempo.

–Pause –finalmente la alfa se apiado de las pobres omegas liberándolas de lo que fue una eterna tortura, o al menos así creyeron por vagos segundos antes de que dijera nuevamente –: De nouveau. Une… deux… trois…–mandó Lilia con la dureza que la personificaba, mientras marchaba entre las chicas que sufrían su impía instrucción de ballet.

Su mirada casi como un águila que buscaba una presa, pasó de una jovenzuela a otra hasta acabar finalmente en dos personas que permanecían al fondo de la habitación.

Ataviados con los kimonos lustrosos de múltiples pliegues, yacían sentados en el suelo el recién llegado omega varón de las tierras del oriente y su dama de compañía. A diferencia del resto de los miembros del harem, tanto la sirvienta beta como jovenzuelo omega, eran tan solo unos niños. Lo cual se notaba con facilidad por sus mejillas redondas y sonrojadas, y sus grandes ojos como platos, maravillados por un arte que les resultaba completamente nuevo para ellos.

Cuando Lilia se enteró de la futura llegada del chico nipón, su primer pensamiento fue de total escepticismo. Al ser confirmado con desagrado por el mismo zar, una repulsión social arraigada en sus costumbres floreció; pero cuando su fría mirada captó por primera vez el pequeño cuerpo del omega varón, quedo sorprendida de que un chico de su género y edad hubiera logrado hacer el largo viaje desde su tierra natal, solo en compañía de dos betas no muy mayores a él.

– Espero que éste disfrutando el espectáculo –dijo la alfa en ruso postrándose frente a ambos japoneses.

El terror en ellos y la incomprensión en sus palabras fueron rápidamente perceptibles por la incapacidad del omega de controlar su aroma, y la expedita acción de su dama de compañía de calmarlo con el suyo.

–Ah… watashi… –mustió él chico incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a la experta bailarina.

–Yuuri Katsiki.

–S-sí, señora –masculló el muchacho en ingles que dejaba mucho que desear. Ella despreciaba ese idioma.

–Ledy Lilia – lo corrigió ella –. Todos me llaman Ledy Lilia.

–Ledy Lilia –repitió el chico poniéndose rápidamente de pie y efectuando una reverencia, que a su vez fue imitada por la beta que lo acompañaba. Eso generado un leve placer a la alfa.

–¿Va unirse a los demás, joven Yuuri?

–¿Eh?

–Su majestad, el zar–le explicó Lilia con paciencia cruzando su brazos en la espalda –, me solicitó personalmente ocuparme de la correcta disciplina, gracia y modales del harem real –agregó indicando al resto de la mujeres del salón que habían detenido su práctica para mirar curiosas la interacción de su maestra con el chico recién llegado –. Es un increíble honor que deseo cumplir a la perfección.

–Pero yo no soy… –se apresuró a negar Yuuri con la cabeza.

–¿Es usted un omega?

–Sí.

–¿Es parte del harem?

–Eh… se podría decir que sí, pero…

–Entonces ¿desea desobedecer una orden de su majestad?

–N-no.

–Tercera fila, al final será su lugar –le indicó Lilia el otro extremo del salón junto a una ventana –. Dese prisa. Tú –dijo secamente dirigiéndose a la beta junto al muchacho –, ayúdale con esas ropas que serán un estorbo.

Yukko llevó a cabo otra muda reverencia y se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes de la dominante mujer, aún a pesar del horror en la mirada de su amo y el pánico en su aroma.

–Y usa estos –Lilia le lanzó un par de zapatillas rosas desde la distancia, levemente asqueada por la falta de control que Yuuri tenía de su feromonas –. E imita lo que hacen las demás.

Ambos japoneses musitaron algo el uno al otro en su idioma natal, antes de que la sirviente apresurara a su amo a cumplir el peculiar mandato de la alfa.

–Retomemos desde el principio, señor Ivanov – ordenó ésta última al viejo pianista en ruso, acompañado con una simple indicación con la cabeza –. Une… deux… trois… et répéter… une… deux… trois…

A la orden, el harem reanudo la primera, segunda y tercera posición, a pesar de la curiosidad y ansias por la interacción entre Ledy Lilia y el pequeño guardián. Desde su llegada al harem, el chico había sido el principal tema de interés entre ellas.

En cuanto a Yuuri, ya sin las multicapas del ropaje de su kimono azulado, quedo en sus prendas interiores que mantenían sus pantorrillas, brazos y hombros descubiertos. Su incomodidad resultaba aparente ante su comportamiento cohibido y las extrañas zapatillas en sus menudos pies; pero la mirada impía de la alfa le impidió desobedecer. A su pesar, el chico tomó la posición que le indicaron y siguió lo mejor que pudo los movimientos del grupo.

– Une… deux… trois… ¡Arabesque! – dijo la mujer provocando una leve conmoción con su petición –. Garder –ordenó mientras marchaba entre las omegas y presenciando como cada una sucumbía ante el esfuerzo que requería la posición –. Garder.

Poco a poco, cada una de las omegas sucumbió ante el esfuerzo que exigía el arabesque, para luego derrotadas, retomar la primera posición. Así, hasta que solo quedo uno.

Aunque su aroma pronto llenó la habitación, el joven nipón mantuvo la recién aprendida postura con la pierna en alto y el brazo extendido. Sus facciones denotaban el esfuerzo descomunal que resultaba para él la inusual posición, pero también la determinación de continuar.

Eso llamó la atención de Lilia.

La alfa en cuestión de segundo se detuvo a un lado de él, examinado con su dura mirada cada centímetro del relleno cuerpo del omega varón, descubriendo algo que cualquier ojo inexperto no podría comprender. Entonces ella hizo algo que nadie en la habitación se esperaba.

Yukko ahogó un chillido justo en el momento en que la mujer mayor ignoró por completo el protocolo y ayudó con sus propias manos a Yuuri a perfeccionar su postura.

–Espalda derecha, mirada al frente –le dijo ella en susurró mientras sentía bajo su tacto la tención en los músculos del muchacho. Y por un breve segundo, el omega pudo percibir el fresco aroma de la alfa como una ligera briza en el verano –. Levanta un poco más el brazo.

Permanecieron así por unos segundos, en los que todo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo. Cuando finalmente estuvo satisfecha con lo que fuera pudo haber descubierto, Lilia se apartó del muchacho de inmediato, retomando la misma postura fría que la caracterizaba; todo rastro de algún brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido por completo.

–Pause –soltó la mujer dirigiéndose a todos en la habitación, cortando así completamente la tensión y sorpresa en el ambiente. Y sin una palabra al respecto, dio media vuelta y retomó su posición frente al grupo –. De nouveau –dijo una vez más con tal naturalidad como si nada hubiera sucedido –. Une… deux… trois…

Las omegas y viejo pianista igualmente retomaron la rutina, completamente ignorantes de las miradas de soslayo que se dirigía mutuamente el joven varón omega y la bailarina alfa rusa. Algo había nacido entre ambos.

* * *

Me tomó un tiempo sacar el capitulo nuevo pero aquí está, justo para el cumpleaños de Yuuri.

Debo aclarar algo, aunque la relación de Yuuri y Viktor es la principal en está historia, el enfoque principal es Yuuri. Como todos a su alrededor se relacionan con él, lo ven y lo valoran o menosprecian. No siempre la relación de ambos estará presente en los capítulos, pero sigue siendo un punto importante para la historia.

Así que poco a poco irán entendiendo la participación en la vida de Yuuri, y viceversa, de los personajes. Viktor principalmente, pero todo tendrán su momento.

Gracias por su comprensión.


	8. Posición

**««ɑɓʊ»»**

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

Este fanfiction no describe zonas geográficas correctas y/o exactas, así como hechos reales históricos, sociales o culturales. Contiene: lenguaje vulgar, situaciones para adultos, consumo de alcohol y parejas del mismo sexo.

Nota inicial: En esta historia utiliza elementos y connotaciones del omegaverso, pero cuenta con su propio diseño y características que variarían dependiendo de la cultura. La diferencia se revelara a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

5.2 Posición

Finales de Abril de 1906

**Lilia**

En la privacidad de unos de los salones secundarios del ala norte del palacio del invierno, Lilia Baranovskaya se encontraba semi-oculta entre las sombras de la noche, sentada cómodamente en uno de los bellos sillones otomano, en lo que bebía con calma una copa de vino de una vieja cosecha. Su duro rostro solo era perceptible por la poca luz proporcionada por las destellantes llamas de la chimenea, en lo que calentaban sutilmente la habitación.

Era su momento preferido en el día, en que se podía retirarse en su soledad y dedicar sus pensamientos a los sucesos del día. Y esa ocasión no era la excepción, solo que había un doble sentido para haber escogido esa sala en lugar de la acostumbrada.

Sus pensamientos de esa noche estaban enfocados en su ex prometido para su propio desagrado.

Hacía bastantes años y en la cúspide de su carrera, Lilia se había dado el extraño lujo de enamorarse de un hombre; un terrible error. Para las profesionales del arte como ella, amor era un distractor y una pérdida de tiempo.

Así que, como un equipaje estorboso y viejo, eliminó al hombre beta de su vida que resultaba ser más un lastre que ayuda, rompiendo así un compromiso que duro por años. Cuál fue su desagrado y cruel ironía del destino, cuando volvió a encontrárselo sirviendo como uno de los hombres de más confianza del zar. Yakov Fletsman fue la razón por la cual casi rechaza la petición personal del mismo emperador de ocuparse de la educación de las damas omegas del harem.

Al final su orgullo fue más fuerte que sus propios principios y accedió a una oportunidad única en su vida. Y a eso, ya había veinte años.

Veinte años en los cuales ella y Yakov continuaron con su característica lucha de opiniones y diferencias de ideologías, la danza particular de ellos. En un principio tal rivalidad había resultado interesante y excitante, algo que le sorprendía a la mujer alfa en la personalidad de un beta, pero en el fondo esperaba que su género lo llevara seguir su naturaleza mediadora y fuera siempre él el que diera el paso hacia atrás. Eso nunca sucedió.

Debía darle el crédito de ser terco, pero Lilia lo era más.

Ahora nuevamente la enfrentaba en una decisión que no solo ella alentaba, sino que defendía con vehemencia; algo en lo que Yakov había fallado como hombre de confianza del zar, así como principal instructor del zarévich. Y no importaba cuanto se lo recriminara, ella estaba convencida de estar en lo correcto.

Pero mientras se enorgullecía personalmente de sus acciones en la privacidad de su sacro momento entre las sombras y el picor del vino en sus labios, Lilia fue interrumpida al abrirse lentamente la puerta de roble de la pequeña sala, en lo que una menuda figura se adentraba suavemente en la oscuridad y las sombras.

Esa era la razón de la elección de esa habitación en particular, y esa era la persona a la que había estado esperando. Aunque él no lo sabía.

Con dóciles murmullos, el recién llegado comenzó a llamar a un tercero que no se encontraba presente; pero pronto sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando se topó nada menos con la exprima bailarina sentada en su butaca al fondo de la habitación con un semblante terrorífico ante la poca iluminación de la habitación.

Normalmente la alfa daba miedo, pero así… era terrorífica.

–Molodoy Yuuri –dijo provocando un sobresalto en el pobre omega –, se encuentra muy lejos del lado oeste del palacio, especialmente a estas horas de la noche –agregó en fluido ingles.

–Eh…e-es que me perdí –mintió descaradamente éste siendo muy obvio para la alfa. En cuestión de segundos la habitación se llenó del aroma de estrés del omega.

En aquel mundo donde ciertos vestigios animales continuaban presente en los seres humanos, segregándolos en alfas, betas y omegas, los aromas eran los principales delatores emocionales de las personas. Todo mundo contaban con la peculiaridad de detectar esos cambios en las feromonas, mientras cada género podía utilizarlas de diferente manera: los alfas para intimidar, los betas para neutralizar y los omegas para calmar. Con el tiempo y la edad, se podía aprender a controlar la segregación de estas feromonas, pero para unos individuos era algo más difícil que para otros.

–Con dos años viviendo en el palacio, me parece inverosímil que pueda perderse alguien tan dedicado como usted –objetó la mujer con calma.

El aroma del Yuuri se intensificó con aquella acusación, en lo que él inútilmente evitaba la mirada de la exprima bailarina, desviándola hacía sus pies como si estos tuvieran el secreto de sus salvación.

Lilia soltó un suspiro en resignación después de darle el último trago a su copa con vino. Conocía muy bien al chico para saber lo obstinado que era para revelar tan fácilmente la incriminatoria verdad, aunque fuera consciente que no tenía forma de sostener sus mentiras.

–Lo único que podría hacer a usted desobedecer el toque de queda marcado, es que tuviera razones intencionales de venir a esta habitación en particular –sentenció Lilia dejando su copa a un lado, para luego levantarse con su gracia natural y marchar en dirección del pobre omega nipón –. Y esas razones necesitan una motivación. Conociéndolo, podría decir que por soledad y/o aisilamiento preferiría estar en ésta habitación –a pesar de sus palabras, el chico continuaba evadiendo su mirada –. Pero también puede ser lo contrario, ya que en realidad buscaba la compañía de alguien en particular cuando entró en ésta habitación –clamó la mujer de ultimo postrándose frente a Yuuri y así generando una barrera mental que le evitaba al omega varón rehuir de su aplomo.

El joven de cabellera negra, acorralado, finalmente alzó la vista y sus ojos castaños se volvieron tan grandes como platos, en lo que representaban el horror de lo que implicaban las acusaciones de la alfa.

–¡N-no, no estaba buscando alguien! –soltó con vehemencia casi atragantándose con sus propias palabras.

–Me parece perfecto –sentenció la mujer sin apiadarse un instante de él –. Porque de ser lo contrario usted se vería gravemente en problemas.

El omega tragó saliva escandalosamente, en lo que sus manos se retorcían en los pliegues de las mangas de su kimono.

–¿Problemas?

–Definitivamente. Alguien en su posición fuera encontrado en una habitación a solas con una persona de reputación dudosa podría dar a entender ciertos escenarios perjudiciales a su imagen, incluso si la interacción sea completamente… inocente.

–¿A qué se refiere al decir "alguien de mi posición"?

Algo cambio en repentinamente en el ambiente de la habitación, junto con la pizca de resentimiento y duda en las palabras de Yuuri que resaltó fácil para Lilia darse cuenta. Y por primera vez, el joven pudo tomar control de su propias feromonas y ocultar su aroma. Tal vez por el espasmo o por el resentimiento de la acusación, pero era algo que debería estar orgullosa la mujer.

Finalmente su pequeño pupilo omega había lograra algo que estuvieron practicando por meses. Algo fundamental si iba a relacionarse con la corte y los visitantes al palacio. Su aroma debía estar a disposición de zar y de nadie más. Pero no era momento para ello, ya que la situación no lo ameritaba, y claramente no cuando Yuuri parecía sentirse ofendido por las posibles insinuaciones de su guvernantka.

–Solo porque se encuentre bajo el resguardo del imperio y protegido dentro de las paredes del palacio, no debe olvidar que esto no es Japón, sino Rusia –dijo ella cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho –. La visión de la gente promedio de los omegas es muy distinta a su nación…

–Lo sé.

–En especial para los omegas var…

–¡Lo sé!

Lilia lo fulminó con la mirada. Nadie se atrevía a interrumpirla y vivía para contarlo. Yuuri se dio cuenta de ello y pronto sus ojos castaños reflejaron el terror ante su error.

La habitación volvió a inundarse con sus feromonas.

_Una lástima._

–Entonces debe de entender que es a lo que me refiero –respondió la alfa con sequedad –. Usted debe de estar siempre consiente que no posee la capacidad de salir impune de su interacción con… ciertos individuos… aun siendo miembros del zarato –dijo, dando énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

–Yo… –Yuuri titubeó.

–Antes que diga cualquier cosa, molodoy Yuuri usted es completamente consiente que a mí no me gustan las mentiras, especialmente cuando intentan darlas directo a mi cara. Y menos cuando yo sé cada íntimo detalle de lo que ocurre en este palacio ¿no es así?

–Así es, ladi Lilia –aceptó el omega encogiéndose de nuevo en su posición.

–Por lo cual sería estúpido intentar engañarme.

–Tiene toda la razón –soltó el omega débilmente.

De nuevo a Yuuri le fue imposible sostenerle de nuevo la mirada, tal vez por la vergüenza de intentar engañarla o por el miedo que infringía la alfa por su presencia y porte, las armas más fuertes de la guvernantka.

A pesar de ser mujer, no había ni una pizca maternal en toda la carne y sangre de la exprima bailarina, y nada de eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que fuera alfa. Los alfas era naturalmente protectores de los más desvalidos, especialmente los más jóvenes a ellos.

Y su cercanía con Yuuri debería tener alguna influencia en ella para preocuparse por su bienestar, pero la determinación e ideales de Lilia, había vuelto duro su pequeño corazón. Además, ante sus ojos, había más de dos formas de proteger a los desvalidos.

–Lo he visto –confesó Lilia tajantemente –. Conversando con su majestad, el gran duque.

Sin poder negarlo, Yuuri asintió con la cabeza en lo que carraspeaba con la nariz.

–Supongo que es todo lo que ha sucedido ¿verdad? –le preguntó a continuación.

–¡Por supuesto! –el omega respondió horrorizado alzando su mirada hasta que sus grandes ojos castaños se conecto con la fría mirada de la alfa – ¡Yo nunca me atrevería! ¡Y Vik…! –se detuvo de golpe antes de agregar –: su majestad tampoco.

Ahora fue ella a la que le tocó a ella soltar un suspiro.

–Molodoy Yuuri, con esa declaración deja completamente clara su propia ingenuidad. Y creo que es mi deber recordarle perfectamente cuál es su lugar en éste palacio, así como la actual posición de su majestad el príncipe.

–¿Su actual posición?

–El zarévich Viktor ha sido enviado nuevamente por su padre a Moscú a recibir una nueva instrucción militar donde también deberá meditar sobre ultimas su acciones.

Los ojos de Yuuri se humedecieron de inmediato, dándoles un brillo especial que resplandeció con intensidad detrás de sus gruesas gafas.

–¿Se va? –preguntó conteniendo las lagrimas –. ¿Cuándo?

–Me temo que su majestad se ha marchado esta misma tarde ante la exigencia de su padre, el zar. Al parecer el emperador le pareció que el primer exilio del príncipe no fue suficiente escarmiento ante su comportamiento inadecuado y requería de un extensivo refuerzo lejos de las comodidades de San Petersburgo.

Aquellas palabras fueron demasiado para el pobre omega, que requirió del mueble más cercano para sujetarse y no desfallecer en el piso. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, logró sentarse en un sillón cercano, en lo que tapaba su boca con las manos para ocultar su vergonzosa respiración agitada. Todo, ante la mirada aguileña y evaluadora de Lilia.

–Le había advertido desde un principio a usted, como el resto del harem, del riesgo que corresponde el zarévich ante su falta de ética y desidia ante el protocolo –le recordó la alfa a lo que cualquiera interpretaría como un golpe bajo. Yuuri no pudo más y comenzó a sollozar, en lo que su aroma se volvió amargo –. Pero creo que yo tengo parte de la culpa por no haber revelado la verdad completa.

Yuuri detuvo sus lastimeros lloriqueos ante esas palabras. De nuevo, levantó su mirada hacía ella, en lo que unas últimas gotas se escurrieron por sus redondas mejillas.

–La principal razón por la que el príncipe fue exiliado la primera vez a Moscú, fue porque su padre el zar descubrió que su hijo se había propasado con una de las miembros del harem.

–¿Qué? ¿Viktor forzó…?

–Por supuesto que no. La dama en cuestión actuó por voluntad propia y engatusada por lo claros atributos físicos del gran duque. Pero también su imprudencia tuvo consecuencias; ante la duda de su doncellez, la joven en cuestión fue regresada a su tierra natal donde se ha sufrido por la deshonra.

Lilia casi pudo escuchar el cerebro del omega hacer "click", en lo que sus pensamientos empezaban a atar cabos y le confirmaban la verdad.

Era obvio después de todo. El zarévich era un alfa de una gran belleza, sumamente educado y con una excelente posición. Era un partido excelente para cualquiera y una excelente oportunidad para oportunistas. La dama en cuestión vio una oportunidad y Viktor como alfa, no rechazó lo dado por voluntad.

Pero había una regla muy clara para el harem y todos los del palacio del invierno, los omegas del harem perteneces al zar y nadie puede tocar o tener lo que al por derecho le pertenece.

–Como puede verlo ahora claramente –dijo la alfa al percatarse en el cambios del aroma del omega –, relacionarse con el gran duque Viktor puede conllevar serios problemas, no solo por su comportamiento inapropiado, sino también por la clara posición en que encuentra. No lo olvide, a pesar que no cumpla las mismas funciones que las demás damas del harem usted sigue siendo técnicamente propiedad del zar y emperador de Rusia , y por ende, su devoción, lealtad y fidelidad debe ser dirigida solamente a él.

Había un viejo dicho que decía "el amor era el mejor regalo de un omega" y eso se esperaba de las damas del harem, entregar su amor solamente al su amo y señor. Lilia sabía por su interacción con el joven que él había sido educado de diferente manera y con una diferente función, algo que emperador no daba señales de cambiar; el amor y afecto del joven solo debía ser de manera pura e inocente y solo hacía sus pares de género. Cualquier amor romántico no debería ser parte de su vida.

Aún así, Yuuri era aún muy joven, y también muy ingenuo. Tenía cosas por aprender, comprender y aceptar de su lugar.

–Tal vez el príncipe Viktor pueda facialmente olvidar su posición –agregó Lilia mientras posaba firmemente su mano en el hombro del joven –, pero usted no puede darse l lujo de olvidar la suya. Usted le pertenece solo y para siempre al emperador. Nunca lo olvide.

Con una última y triste mirada, Yuuri se encogió sobre sí mismos en lo que se refugiaba en la suavidad de su butaca y el calor de la llamas de la chimenea delante de él.

Si volvió a llorar, Lilia no lo supo. Ya que acto seguido salió de la habitación.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por leer.

Molodoy - joven

guvernantka - institutriz


	9. La primera vez

**««ɑɓʊ»»**

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

Este fanfiction no describe zonas geográficas correctas y/o exactas, así como hechos reales históricos, sociales o culturales. Contiene: lenguaje vulgar, situaciones para adultos, consumo de alcohol y parejas del mismo sexo.

Nota inicial: En esta historia utiliza elementos y connotaciones del omegaverso, pero cuenta con su propio diseño y características que variarían dependiendo de la cultura. La diferencia se revelara a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

6.1 La primera vez

_Mediados de 1907_

**Sara**

La primera vez que vio el palacio del invierno fue algo que le quitó el aliento.

Aunque había estado en otros palacios antes y su propio hogar en Italia no tenía mucho que envidiar de los mismos, nada se podía comparar con el fastuoso hogar del zarato ruso. La maravillosa edificación del estilo barroco isabelino destacaba su forma rectangular contra el cielo azulado ante sus colores verde y blanco. Con más de mil quinientas habitaciones y ciento diecisiete escaleras era una obra maestra de la arquitectura y belleza rococó.

Para Sara era casi como entrar en cuento de hadas, donde la princesa está por conocer a su príncipe azul en el baile real. Era un sueño compresible para una joven y hermosa omega recién entrada a la edad de casarse.

Aunque fuera la única hija y omega de la casa Crispino, ante su belleza, rango y condición había sido seleccionada por el mimo rey de Victor Manuel III de Italia para ser parte del harem de emperador Ruso Alexandre Ivanovich como una muestra de buena fe y paz entre ambos reinados, así como para ganarse el apoyo del reino de las heladas tierras de la Europa oriental durante su expansión por territorio turco. Un acto muy común entre los cortesanos y miembros de la corte desde la edad media. Además, era un honor para los Crispino sin importar que no todos los miembros de la familia estuvieran de acuerdo con tal transacción.

Y aunque su vida, seguridad y prestigió acababan de quedar resueltos por el resto de su vida, para Sara ser una de las tantas mujeres de un harem imperial no era tan fabuloso y cercano a la fantasía del príncipe azul.

No resultó fácil adaptarse a las obvias diferencias culturales, así como las costumbres y actividades del palacio (clases sobre idioma, el arte, danza y modales), sino que también había reglas y obligaciones que debía cumplir como cualquier miembro parte del harem.

El adaptarse a no hablar fuera de tiempo o si no era requerido fue lo más sencillo, era algo normal para Sara incluso en Italia durante reuniones importantes; solo en casa y frente a familiares era permitido alzar la voz; en el palacio del invierno eso solo podía suceder en los aposentos y otros los miembros del harem, quienes técnicamente debía ahora considerar su nueva familia.

Y precisamente no resaltaba ser el mejor sustituto de su familia biológica para la omega de cabellera oscura, ya que muchas de ellas resultaban ser muy competitivas o recelosas de la atención por parte del Zar. Las omegas del harem imperial tenían la obligación principal y deber de atender al emperador cuando a todo lo que éste necesitara, fuera en compañía, liberando feromonas o la intimidad de sus aposentos. Debido a que el Zar no contaba con una corregente, era responsabilidad de ellas atender sus celos y traer nuevos herederos cuando éste lo deseaba a pesar de que las omegas no estuvieran receptivas a ello.

En cambio, él no tenía obligación de otorgarles la misma atención durante sus celos. Aunque fuera su época más receptiva sexualmente al año y con el aroma más atractivo, el harem contaba con muchos miembros para que todas fueran tomadas en cuenta. Claramente aquellas con el aspecto más exótico o el carisma más atrayente como el de Sara, fácilmente atraían la atención del único alfa que podía tocarlas.

Eso provocaba que la nueva familia de la italiana no aceptara tan fácilmente su presencia. Aquellas que estaban en lo más alto de la escala la veían como una amenaza a su estatus y se aseguraron que las de bajo rango hicieran sus primeros días en el palacio lo más desagradable posible.

Los omegas eran conocidos por ser seres débiles, hermosos y pasivos, pero en realidad estos podían ser bastante territoriales y agresivos cuando se le provocaba. Así que además de perderle los zapatos, desgarrar el dobladillo de sus vestidos y ponerle espinas de los rosales en sus almohadas, las omegas del harem también le hablaron horrores a Sara sobre los criados del palacio, de la guvernantka Lilia y del mismo emperador.

Pero Sara pronto se dio cuenta de las mentiras sobre los criados ante la actitud cordial con la que estos la trataban. Por ley, ni siquiera una mirada en su contra podría lanzar contra ellas. En cambio en lo que se refiere a ledi Lilia, descubrió que las palabras sobre la alfa estricta no estaban muy lejos de la verdad.

Y sobre el Zar Alexandre, resultó curioso que las mujeres que juraron lealtad y fidelidad a emperador terminaron señalándolo como un alfa con mal aspecto, terrible olor y desagradable costumbres en la cama; cosas que Sara también descubrió ser mentiras con el tiempo. En realidad, a la italiana el alfa le resultaba uno de los hombres más atractivos que había conocido en su vida, su aroma era intoxicante cuando se lo proponía y había resultado el más tierno amante la primera vez que retozaron juntos en sus aposentos reales.

En realidad la omega debió haberse dado cuenta de todas las falacias que juraron en su contra desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, aquella fresca mañana en su despacho. Sara lo recordaba con claridad, aquella firme y autoritaria silueta, su voz segura y su suave sonrisa que podía despejar cualquier duda de su corazón. Pero había que tener consideración con la joven italiana por haber temido ante tales mentiras, ya que ella era apenas una jovenzuela en un país extraño, separada de su familia, y entregada a un emperador desconocido del que le habían hablado horrores la noche anterior.

Pero esa no era solo la razón por la que nunca olvidaría ese día en su vida, ya que no solo esa mañana había conocido al Zar y emperador de toda Rusia, sino que fue la primera vez que vio al joven y enigmático omega varón de la tierra del sol naciente.

No era que nunca hubiera visto un macho omega antes, en Italia aún se conservaban algunas viejas costumbres románicas desde cuando los omegas femeninos y masculinos eran entregados desde sus nacimientos a los templos de los antiguos dioses; en aquella época, al ser una republica católica, era costumbre que estos omegas masculinos fueran empleados en las iglesias desde temprana edad como monaguillos. Sara solía verlos cada vez que iba a la iglesia con sus atuendos ceremoniales.

Pero aquel joven era mucho mayor a los que estaba acostumbrada a ver, además poseía un semblante triste y facciones sumamente atractivas, inclusive para ella. Sin olvidar su maravilloso aroma, que inundaba las habitaciones donde encontraba. Era extraordinaria una mezcla delicias frutales y florales.

Al principio su fragancia y aspecto fue lo que cautivo a la italiana al principio sobre el enigmático omega varón, pero después al razonarlo, su sola presencia resultaba ser un misterio aún mayor. Era conocimiento básico por aprender para todo visitante del país helado de la Europa oriental, que los omegas varones eran rechazados y repudiados por la sociedad.

_¿Por qué había uno en el palacio del invierno? Y ¿Justamente porque en el despacho del mismo emperador?_

–Porque él también es un omega del harem –respondió Mila finalmente cansada de escuchar la misma pregunta una y otra vez, durante aquella tarde donde intentaba enseñarle a la omega italiana a tejer con aguja.

–Eso lo sé, pero ¿Por qué? –insistió Sara deshilando la borla de estambre sobre su regazo –. No confundas, no es como si no deseara que lo fuera, es agradable tenerlo cerca –agregó con una sonrisa picara –, aunque sería mejor si hablara un poco más.

–Aja –musitó la beta ante tal declaración. Desde el momento que las presentaron, la joven criada rusa se volvió inseparable de la recién llegada, a pesar de ser diferente culturas y géneros había compaginado perfectamente –. Él está aquí por la misma razón por la que tú estás –comentó de último con simpleza.

La italiana contuvo un suspiro.

–Nunca me imagine que el emperador tuviera ese tipo de gustos –soltó Sara con un risita mientras se cubría los labios con la palma de la mano –. Bueno, la realeza siempre suele ser excéntrica…

– ¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamó Mila alarmada percatándose de la palabras de su compañera de tejido. Ante la impresión, las agujas de tejer cayeron al piso llamando la atención de las otras omegas en la sala –. Lo estas confundiendo todo –se apresuró a agregar una vez que las miradas cambiaron de dirección.

–Entonces deja de darle vuelta al tema y explícame bien el porqué –insistió la morena con vehemencia.

–Yuuri es también parte del harem imperial, pero él no cumple las mismas funciones que tú.

–En serio ¿Cómo cuales? –preguntó la otra con escepticismo –. ¿Él no tiene que cubrir las necesidades de su majestad?

–Sí… bueno, no. No precisamente todas….

–Estás balbuceando.

–Yuuri –tajó Mila con firmeza – al igual que todas las omegas del harem es parte de un tratado de cooperación entre su nación y el imperio.

–Como un regalo –comentó Sara recordando las desagradables palabras del delegado del rey que le había intentado explicarle como si fuera una tonta las futuras condiciones de su nueva vida.

–Más bien como un préstamo –señaló Mila retomando su tejido –. Ya que se debe asegurar el bienestar y los cuidados adecuados de cada uno de los miembros del harem, porque ustedes son parte de ésta transacción. Si un omega es maltratado, afectaría la cooperación con su nación o la casa de la cual es tu origen.

Nadie realmente entregaba a su hija omega a ser parte de un harem aunque fuese rico, poderoso, o el mismo emperador, si no fuera a conseguir algo a cambio. Y para sorpresa de algunos, muchos harenes reales tenían más omegas de las que les interesaban al monarca, algunas incluso no llegan a ser tocadas por el mismo durante toda su vida. Por lo que su intercambio resulta ser una parte más del negocio.

–La necesidad de Yuuri en el harem es requerida para las negociaciones que tiene planeado el emperador con Japón y es por eso que su presencia es tolerada, pero eso no quiere decir que realmente su majestad lo desea aquí.

–Pero desde mi primer día aquí lo he visto siempre en la oficina del Zar –objetó Sara recordando exactamente como había conocido al joven omega japones.

–Por eso dije que cumple con ciertas funciones al ser parte del harem –dijo la pelirroja –. Ya que ustedes están obligadas a ofrecer su compañía al su majestad y su aroma.

Los omegas eran criaturas de tranquilidad; mientras los aromas de los alfas intimidaban, los de betas neutralizaban, los de los omegas relajaban. Por ello eran requeridos en reuniones y salones donde se reunían más de un alfa.

–¿Al Zar le gusta el aroma de Yuuri?

–No estoy segura –admitió Mila con un mohín –. Nunca se lo ha admitido a alguien. Y a veces pienso que la razón por la que le gusta tenerlo cerca es para humillarlo con sutileza –agregó casi en un suspiro.

–¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso has visto algo?

–Yo no estoy segura… –dijo la beta distraída en sus recuerdos –. Mejor no me hagas caso.

–Pues sería una tontería de su majestad –comentó Sara jovial –, Yuuri es muy guapo y su aroma es perfecto.

–Sí, Yuuri es hermoso –soltó Mila soltando una risita al igual que la omega –. Pero eso parece no importarle. Me contó ledy Lilia que fue entrenado para ser guardián, no pareja de alguien.

–Pues sería un desperdicio.

–Sea como sea. Guardia, compañero o amante, Yuuri sigue siendo un omega como tú…

–Y como yo, sigue sin tener derecho a su propia decisión –completó Sara con pesar.

Era una situación difícil. Aunque su posición en el harem les aseguraba protección, techo, alimentos y salud de la mejor calidad, era a costa de su felicidad y libre albedrio. Pero en un mundo donde los géneros y clases sociales dictaminaban tu vida desde el nacer, no deba mucha elección.

Incluso Mila siendo hija un viejo general condecorado y rico, su trabajo como criada en harem era con el solo propósito político y estratégico de abrirle la oportunidad de conseguir a futuro un prospecto de mayor rango entre los miembros de la corte.

–Lo siento, Sara –admitió ésta con pena.

–No te preocupes –la consoló la otra tomando su mano enguantada –, no es como si pudiera cambiar con el tiempo o la posición. Lo mejor es tratar de sacarle el provecho posible.

* * *

Me imagino que esperaban más sobre Yuuri y Viktor, pero era necesario éste capítulo para la trama de los siguientes tres. Además, creo que era necesario dejar muy claro la posición de Yuuri en el harem y también porque existen estos.

Espero que lo disfruten el capitulo.


	10. Terrores abatidos

**««ɑɓʊ»»**

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

Este fanfiction no describe zonas geográficas correctas y/o exactas, así como hechos reales históricos, sociales o culturales. Contiene: lenguaje vulgar, situaciones para adultos, consumo de alcohol y parejas del mismo sexo.

Nota inicial: En esta historia utiliza elementos y connotaciones del omegaverso, pero cuenta con su propio diseño y características que variarían dependiendo de la cultura. La diferencia se revelara a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

6.2 Terrores abatidos

_Principio de Septiembre de 1922_

**Guang hong Ji**

Decir que Guang hong Ji se encontraba aterrorizado era decir poco. Su estado hermetismo mental era tal que ni siquiera pudo maravillarse con el esplendor de los interiores del palacio del invierno, siendo la primera vez que podía recorrer sus pasillos. No era que se le hubieran negado en un principio, pero durante los cuatro días desde que llegó al palacio el joven se había negado a abandonar la seguridad de los aposentos del harem.

–Su señoría Yuuri-sama, desea conocerlo –fue las tajantes pero simpáticas palabras que le dirigió Minami Kenjirou con una enorme sonrisa, antes de arrastrar su trasero fuera de la seguridad de sus habitaciones.

Pero que se podía esperar de un pobre chico de apenas quince años de edad que resultaba ser un omega varón en una tierra extrajera. Especialmente solo, alejado de todo lo que conocía y técnicamente listo para ser vendido al mejor postor.

En su natal china los omegas eran prácticamente monedas de cambio, de favores y regalos. Eran una propiedad a disposición de sus padres para usarlos como mejor les convenían. Muchas veces eran instruidos en artes y otras habilidades para aumentar así su valor, y mejorar las negociaciones.

Por ello, muchos podrían considerar a Guang hong afortunado ante el lugar y la situación a la que había llegado, pero ser dispuesto contra su voluntad a servicio de otras personas no era nada glorioso, sin importar cuánto se maquillara el exterior con joyas y títulos. A demás sentirse desamparado era como respirar para él y su timidez natural lo volvía victima fácil del aislamiento y maltrato.

–Es muy pequeño para su edad –se había quejado el protector de su madre (y progenitor de él) la primera vez que lo conoció.

–Si siempre agachas tu rostro nadie verá tu linda cara –lo regañaba su madre ante su comportamiento.

–Aunque se ve muy delicado, yo buscaba… algo más femenino –fueron las escusas del primer terrateniente que lo rechazó.

–La verdad, yo esperaba que el trató se realizara con bienes –aclaró un socio de su padre cuando intentó unir sus empresas –, no con especie.

–Definitivamente el emperador lo aceptó por lastima –escuchó murmurar a algunas de las mujeres del harem a su llegada –. Él no busca, ni necesita más omegas.

–Según escuche, su protector es un importante empresario en china –comentó otra sin imaginarse que era escuchada por la misma persona de la que hablaba –. Solo lo regaló como agradecimiento a su majestad por incluirlo en el tratado de comercio con su nación.

–Eso explicaría mucho –comentó la primera omega –. Aunque el zar tenga una debilidad por los omegas varones, dudo que se interese en él.

Guang hong estaba acostumbrado a escuchar que hablaran así de él, incluso en su presencia, por lo cual no le molestaba mucho. En realidad, le ayudaba a saber donde se encontraba parado; era una suerte que su protector tuviera cierta condescendencia con él y le permitiera un maestro de idiomas para poder sacarle provecho a tales situaciones. Aunque la razón original fuera para darle un poco más de valor sustancial a su persona a la hora de ofrecerlo.

Y aunque le resultaba preocupante para él que el emperador de toda Rusia tenía un gusto por lo varones, el saber que no era deseable le quitaba un peso de encima al joven omega. La timidez de Guang hong no le ayudaba, ni siquiera con la simple idea de intimar con alguien. Pero finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo cuando se enteró que su alteza ya tenía un consorte omega varón y por ello, era negligente al resto del harem.

–Al menos el zar anterior mostraba más afectos de vez en cuando –se quejo una de las más antiguas miembros del harem.

Por lo cual el joven omega de China pudo sentirse a salvo, hasta que se le informó que conocería al esposo del emperador. Volvió a sudar en frio.

_¿Qué tal si lo despreciaba? ¿Qué tal si lo veía como una amenaza? ¿Qué tal si lo regresaba?_

Cualquier respuesta a esas preguntas era respondida por su trágica imaginación con una paliza y un terrible futuro incierto.

–Yuuri-sama está ansioso por conocerte –le aseguraba Minami mientras guiaba por el casi laberintico palacio. El chico hablaba un rápido y torpe ingles que apenas podía entender –. No debes preocuparte por generar una buena impresión, su señoría tiene un corazón de cristal por otros omegas. Es su deber protegerlos.

Aquellas palabras resultaron un enigma para Guang hong. Le había explicado con anterioridad una sirvienta que el harem era bien cuidado por un miembro de la familia real, pero cuando se planteó por primera vez que posiblemente el principal protector fuera el consorte real, se dio cuenta de lo poco o casi nada que sabía de la pareja del emperador, así como del zar mismo. Ni siquiera conocía sus aspectos. Podría topárselos por error en el palacio y no reverenciarlos como era debido (algo que lo perturbaba). Pero al menos por las palabras de las damas del harem, sus majestades eran unos hombres sumamente apuestos.

Pero todo eso se quedó solo en su mente, ya que nadie había tenido la delicadeza de ni siquiera explicarle el porqué el real consorte estaba interesado por conocerlo, y así como el significado de las palabras de Minami. Y el tiempo para cuestionarse se le acabo; antes de que se diera cuenta Minami finalmente lo había conducido hasta su destino, dos grandes puertas de roble bellamente talladas al final de un largo corredor.

–Esta es la sala de la familia real –dijo el beta antes de abrir las puertas de par en par –. Entra, que no puedes hacer esperar a Yuuri-sama.

Lo siguiente que supo el pobre Guang hong es que estaba liberando feromonas de miedo como un si fuera un zorrillo apestoso, en lo Minami lo empujaba indiscriminadamente dentro de la habitación. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de él, quitándole cualquier ruta de escape. Estaba atrapado.

El beta debió percatarse de inmediato de su condición y su respiración acelerada ya que pronto contrarrestó su aroma de pánico, con el neutro propio. A pesar que era una de sus obligaciones, omega aún así le soltó un débil "gracia".

Nunca supo si Minami llegó a escucharlo, ya que inmediatamente caminó de largo por la elegante habitación, surcando los bellísimos muebles barrocos, hasta otro par de puertas al fondo de la misma. Las abrió con cierta ceremonia antes de susurrar algo en japonés. Guang hong había escuchado el idioma en el pasado para poder reconocerlo, pero nunca aprendió a hablarlo. Su protector odiaba a los japoneses y todo lo que representaban.

Vaya cual fue su sorpresa cuando un hombre definitivamente japonés y probablemente uno de los más hermosos que había visto en su vida cruzó por aquellas puertas. Su piel clara destacaba inmediatamente ante su cabellera negra azabache; se podía apreciar que ya era maduro, pero su belleza ocultaba fácilmente su verdadera edad. Vestía un elegante conjunto de camisa blanca y pantalón negro, con un hermosísimo haorí sobre los hombros. Pero lo que más le impactó fue su porte que demostraba calma, gracia y autoridad.

En lo que los pasos del recién llegado retumbaron en la habitación y Minami efectuó una larga reverencia, el joven omega de china se quedo perdido observándolo embelesado. Era casi como una pintura viviente, un ente místico y divino para adorar. _¿Así eran todos los omegas varones adultos?_ Con unos segundos de contemplarlo, ya deseaba ser como él.

Pero cuando los ojos castaños de éste se volvieron hacía él, detrás de esas gruesas gafas sobre su nariz, el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza y agachar la mirada.

–Yuuri-sama, kare wo shoukai shita Guang hong ji-kun –lo presentó Minami, al menos así lo dedujo el chico al escuchar su nombre en aquella frase.

–E-es un placer conocerlo su señoría –se apresuró joven omega a realizar una reverencia, mascullando débilmente en ingles.

Guang hong pudo escuchar un leve suspiro, probablemente proviniendo de Yuuri, ya que no se atrevió a levantar el rostro_. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Tan pronto lo ofendió?_ El chico se aterrorizó ante la idea de la terrible primera impresión que podría estar generando ante el omega mayor que tan rápidamente deseaba adorar.

Y mientras espantosos terrores se formaban en su cabeza, poco a poco pudo percibir un delicioso aroma que se intensificaba con cada segundo. Era una dulce y maravillosa fragancia entre frutal y floral que resultaba relajante y acogedora. Tuvo un efecto inmediato en él, ya que el joven omega levantó finalmente su rostro para captar la sutil sonrisa en el rostro del omega mayor delante de él.

Al parecer, su señoría también se había percatado de su miedo ante sus feromonas y hacía lo debido para aminorar la situación. Toda duda en la mente de Guang hong desapareció desde ese momento.

Con un sutil movimiento de la mano de Yuuri, Minami comenzó a susurrar otras palabras en japonés hacía la habitación contigua. Tres figuritas salieron de ellas tímidamente y arrastrando los pies, la primera un niño de probablemente de siete u ocho años de cabellera tan oscura como la del japonés, pero con unos ojos grandes y de un brillante azul. Las otras dos figuritas pertenecían a unas gemelas, de quizás cinco años de edad que caminaban tomadas de la mano y chipándose el pulgar de la otra; ambas tenían los mismos ojos de su hermano, pero sus cabelleras era platina brillante de largos risos.

–Él es el zarévich Vitali Viktoronivich Nikiforov y las grandes duquesas Marianna y Tatiana Viktoronova Nikiforov –el omega presentó a sus hijos con un fluido ingles –. Mi nombre es Yuuri Nikiforov y soy el consorte real.

Guang hong se apresuro a realizar una decorosa reverencia para cada uno.

–Y no tienes nada que temer –le aseguro el omega maduro con una cálida sonrisa –. Ahora estas seguro.

Sin saber por qué, Guang hong creyó cada una de sus palabras.

* * *

La intención de estos capítulos es mostrar la diferencia de Yuuri entre su juventud y adultez como el esposo de Viktor, así como su posición como omega en ambos tiempos.


	11. Lección por aprender

**««ɑɓʊ»»**

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

Este fanfiction no describe zonas geográficas correctas y/o exactas, así como hechos reales históricos, sociales o culturales. Contiene: lenguaje vulgar, situaciones para adultos, consumo de alcohol y parejas del mismo sexo.

Nota inicial: En esta historia utiliza elementos y connotaciones del omegaverso, pero cuenta con su propio diseño y características que variarían dependiendo de la cultura. La diferencia se revelara a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

6.3 Lección por aprender

**Otoño de 1908**

Michele

Era una noche fría de octubre, no lo suficiente para formar hielo en el piso húmedo, pero sí para destacar el cálido aliento que sale de entre los labios. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio permanecería bajo techo, abrigado ante las frías temperaturas y disfrutando de una bebida caliente o algún panecillo. Por desgracia para los guardias del palacio del inverno su deber continuaba a pesar de la inclemencias del clima ante el riesgo de algún desequilibrado que intentara escabullirse por los jardines de la reincidencia real.

Por ejemplo uno llamado, Michele Crispino.

Pero sus actos rebeldes iban más lejos que simplemente la santidad del hogar del emperador de Rusia.

–Miki, por favor –trató de razonar con él su hermana Sara por decima vez en un furioso y rápido italiano–. Aún hay tiempo para arrepentirse. Dar vuelta atrás.

Pero para el joven de piel bronceada no hay forma de corregir sus actos y mucho menos cuando no quería hacerlo.

Solo tenían que esperar el momento justo, el cambio de guardia estaba próximo y por al menos unos minutos tendrían la oportunidad de huir del palacio de Invierno justo como había entrado, llegar hasta la muralla posterior donde Emil los estaba esperando junto con los caballos de huida. La noche y las sombras les otorgarían la cobertura perfecta el resto del camino.

–No hay razón por la que tengas que hacer esto –insistió Sara de nuevo tratando de librarse del fuerte agarre sobre su muñeca que había mantenido su hermano desde que la sacó a rastras de su habitación–. Estoy bien, me tratan bien, como corresponde a una omega –sentenció con frustración por la necedad de su gemelo.

Michel no pudo contener un gruñido desde sus entrañas. Sara… su hermana, su queridísima hermana gemela era todo en su mundo. Al nacer ella omega y él alfa, estaba escrito en todo su ser protegerla del mundo dispuesta a utilizarla en la primera oportunidad. Y así había sucedido, un solo viaje de un par de días al extranjero fueron suficientes para que sus padres, el heraldo y inclusive el mismo rey planeara entregarla a un emperador extranjero como un cuerpo más para su harem.

Ante sus ojos fue un acto diabólico, conspirativo y que atacaba directamente lo deseos y bienestar de su hermana.

Pero igualmente sus actos eran una tradición a sus tierras, su familia y a la corona, pero para el corazón de Michele que había cuidado a su hermana con tanto esmero y amor. El solo pensar que algún alfa hubiera puesto sus manos ellas contra sus deseos le hacía hervir la sangre.

–Si continuas con esto van a matarte –Sara tuvo que jalarlo de sus ropas para obligarlo a mirarla a la cara. Sus hermosos ojos violetas reflejaban la determinación en sus palabras –. No me ombligues a gritar.

–¿Harías eso? ¿A mí? ¿Quién ha arriesgado todo por salvarte? –la cuestionó con desesperación, tratando de no elevar mucho la voz en su recóndito escondite.

–No necesitaba que me salvaras. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Estoy bien donde me encuentro, he hecho amistadas y el Zar no es malo.

La mención del emperador lo obligó a soltar otro gruñido. Había escuchado terribles relatos que algunos alfas demasiado dominantes podía engañar la mente de una inocente omega solo con su aroma. Nunca lo había creído, pero en ese momento le resultaba la única razón por la que su querida hermana prefería quedarse en ese horrible lugar que regresar con él a casa.

Michele era consciente que el mundo no era un lugar fácil, en especial para los omegas, sin importar su etnia o buena cuna. Siempre estaban al merced de aquellos que querían aprovecharse de ellos, y él no permitiría que eso le pasara a su hermana sin importar lo que tuviera que arriesgar para lograrlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, los guardias de los alrededores al jardín (que por acto divino no había llegado a escucharlos hasta ese instante) comenzaron a marchar a las barracas para el cambio de guardia. Había llegado el momento, era ahora o nunca.

Tomando de nuevo la mano de su hermana, fácilmente la arrastró entre los seto y arboles de los jardines en dirección de la muralla posterior. Aunque Sara intentó oponerse, su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de su hermano. Ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlo.

Eso no significaba que el varón de los Crispinos había triunfado en su empresa.

Justo al pasar por los rosales fueron interceptados por una tercera persona, en realidad por la hoja de acero de una espada, que gracias al reflejo de la luz de la luna en el metal fue lo único que permitió a Michele darse cuenta de ello a tiempo antes de que el filo le cortara la cabeza.

Dando unos pasos hacia atrás en respuesta y haciendo que Sara cayera al piso, el joven de tez bronceada se topó con la visión de un chico de cabellera negra como la noche y gafas de marco grueso, que se interponía en su camino. Michele ignoraba la verdadera edad del desconocido, pero ante su delicado rostro y regordetas mejillas no le pareció más que un chicuelo… uno que lo apuntaba con una espada muy larga y filosa.

–¡ Dorobō, anata wa kanojo o tsurete ikimasen.! –gritó el joven a todo pulmón en un idioma incompresible para Michele.

–¿Quién diablos eres tú? –farfulló éste pero sin dejarse intimidar por el aroma acido que provenía del espadachín y su mirada intensa que destellaba.

–¡Yuuri! –gritó entonces Sara con desesperación al reconocer a su salvador. Pero antes de cualquiera de los hombre delante de ella pudiera atender a sus llamados, el japonés se abalanzó contra el hermano de ésta con una rápida estocada. Michele solo contó con unos segundos para sacar un cuchillo y evitar el corte del acero de la espada sobre su carne –. ¡Miki! –gritó y de nuevo fue ignorada justo cuando su hermano se lanzó contra su contrincante.

Pero la agilidad, la ligereza y el material de la katana de Yuuri fueron superiores, y con tan solo dos tajadas, partió el cuchillo de cazador de Michele y le provocó una buena herida en el brazo que le imposibilitaría usar cualquier otra arma con esa mano.

El gemelo de Sara gruñó ante el dolor y la frustración en lo que le lanzó una mirada de odio al joven delante de él. No permitiría que nadie se interpusiera entre él y su hermana… ¡nadie!

–Al carajo con esto –musitó sacando un revolver de la solapa su chaleco con su mano ilesa y le apuntó al joven japonés en lo quela sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_Una bala, solo necesitaba una._

–¡No! – gimió Sara abalanzándose sobre el brazo de su hermano y direccionar el arma en otra dirección.

El disparo retumbó por todo el jardín del palacio, en lo que el perdigón de metal terminaba incrustado en el tronco de un árbol.

–¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –bramó Michele a su hermana.

–¡¿Quieres convertirte ahora en un asesino?! –le gruñó ésta furiosa –. ¡Y de un omega ni más ni menos!

–¿Un omega? –soltó el hermano escéptico apreciando con unos nuevos ojos al japonés delante de él. En su desesperación por salir de ahí, no se había percatado de las sutiles facciones que delataban al hombre de la cabellera negra como un omega, sino también su potente aroma ante el estrés de la situación.

La acidez en el ambiente había aumentado a nivel increíbles que fácilmente podría ser percibida y seguida por cualquier guardia que hubiera escuchado el disparo.

Pero antes de que Michele pudiera decir algo o hacer algo, o tan siquiera pensar que si era correcto disculparse, Sara se aproximó al omega varón que parecía tan asustado como ella por la presencia del arma.

–Yuuri, por favor –le suplicó ella en ingles tomándole la mano, crispando a su hermano. Cualquier contacto físico con un omega, inclusive de parte de otro omega, era un acto distintivo de amistad o afecto exclusivo para familiares y parejas –. Es mi hermano, no tenía la intención de hacerte a ti, o a mí, algún daño.

–E-entró en los cuartos del harem –masculló el joven en respuesta, su sorpresa ante tal revelación era evidente ante lo grande y brillantes que se volvieron sus ojos –. Te extrajo del palacio…

–Solo quería protegerme. Por favor, no lo delates con los guardias…

Las palabras de Sara llegaron a tiempo con el inconfundible sonido de la marcha de miles de pisadas aproximándose en la oscuridad del jardín.

–Sara tenemos que irnos… –Michele trató de nuevo sujetar el brazo de su hermana, pero esa vez Yuuri se interpuso alzando su katana en dirección de él.

–¡Yuuri, no! –chilló Sara.

La duda se reflejaba fácilmente en el rostro del omega como la luz de la luna sobre el agua del estanque. Pero aún así, su mano permanecía firme y su espada apuntando al pecho del intruso.

–Es… –balbuceó como si le costara respirar –es mi deber.

Michele descubriría tiempo después, cuando lo obligaran a postraste frente al Zar Alexarder y disculparse de sus actos, que ese muchacho era también un guardián de harem y tal vez el más devoto situación. Eso explicaría perfectamente porque en el momento en que aparecieron los guardias esa noche, el omega nipón no dudo ni un instante en delatarlo y con ello iniciar las peores horas de su vida.

Fue golpeado por los guardias hasta la inconsciencia, despertando hasta el día siguiente en una celda donde lo mantuvieron aislado por varios días y casi matándolo de hambre, hasta que finalmente se le dicto su sentencia. Generalmente en esos casos, se le ejecutaría en el momento al cualquiera que intentara secuestrar a un omega o intentara infiltrarse en el palacio del invierno, pero Michele había corrido con la suerte de la sangre de sus venas y la posición de su apellido en la corte del rey Victor Manuel III de Italia.

Su muerte hubiera traído muchos más problemas internacionales entre ambas naciones, de los que ya existían por su irresponsables actos de esa noche, o al menos así le informó el embajador de su país junto con el resto de su sentencia.

Efectivamente, el emperador de las tierras heladas de la Europa oriental quería una satisfacción y como no la podía cobrar con una vida, la tendría por sangre. La misma que había salvado a Michele de ser fusilado.

Los azotes le ardieron por días y las cicatrices permanecerían en su piel por el resto de su vida como un recordatorio de su imprudencia. Así como la flor de lis de los franceses delataba a los ladrones.

Pero si el dolor y la humillación del castigo físico no fueron suficientes, el que tuviera que arrastrase hasta los pies del Zar por perdón como si fuera un vasallo sin valor. Pero el desobedecer ya no era una opción, Michele estaba en sus garras y no quería complicar más las cosas para su hermana que continuaría en su harem.

El embajador de su nación le aseguró que había sido una suerte para ella que no la echaran a patadas por igual, pero para Michele le pareció el último insulto.

Ya cumplido su terrible castigo, el joven italiano fue desterrado de Rusia, sentenciado como "individuo no grato" y se prohibió volver a tocar esas tierras con amenaza de muerte. Regresó derrotado a Italia donde no le fue mucho mejor; el nombre de su familia había caído ante los ojos de su rey y sus padres sentían vergüenza de él por sus actos.

Michele estaba furioso. Nadie entendía su punto de vista, o ni siquiera querían oírlo. Todo el riesgo que corrió fue por salvar a su hermana y traerla de regreso a casa, donde estaría segura bajo sus ojos vigilantes y lejos de las manos ladinas de cualquier otro alfa. Pero todos actuaban hacía él como si sus intenciones fueran depravadas, desde su padres, hasta su majestad, inclusive la misma Sara que aceptaba esas condiciones sin chistar.

En su frustración, luego recordaba al omega guardián en el jardín y la dualidad que se reflejo en su mirada esa noche. Por cartas de su hermana en meses venideros, revelaron que al parecer el desasosiego que pudo apreciar en su rostro se debía a una dualidad que enfrentó en ese momento. Él le confesó a Sara que el fondo le hubiera gustado haber ayudado, pero como omega varón no tenía opinión y solo una obligación.

En un principio y ante las circunstancias, Michele lo odiaba con cada fibra de sus ser; como alguien con su posibilidad, su entrenamiento y clara valía podría ser parte de ese ciclo que atormentaba a los suyos. Pero tiempo después reflexionando y recordando aquel día en la sala de Zar Alexander cuando lo obligaron a disculparse; el omega estaba presente y con una miraba perdida en la alfombra como si él lo estuviera pasando peor que Michele.

En ese momento no lo había entendido, pero uno años en el ejército, las palabras de aliento de Emil y las múltiples cartas que recibió de su hermana, le hizo ver la otra perspectiva de la vida que pasaban los omegas y que no había logrado entender. Sí, siempre fue consciente de lo delicado que podía ser la seguridad de ellos ante la impresión que generaba su segundo género socialmente, pero nunca se había planteado que la razón por la que lo aceptaban sin miramiento era porque no había más opciones.

Sus opiniones sobre sus propias vidas no valía nada, así que poder tenía para ir en contra natural de las cosas. Sara aceptaba su posición en un harem real porque era lo mejor que podía obtener ante su condición y porque todos a su alrededor lo vía de tal manera. Era como andar contra la corriente.

Michele hubiera nadado contra el mar por su hermana si hubiera sido necesario, pero nunca hubiera podido luchar con la barrera mental que tenía en su cabeza y era fortificada por el resto del mundo. Además, el forzar su decisión ante la de ella no lo volvía diferente al resto del mundo, aunque fuera por buenas razones.

Un omega, sería un omega sin importar como cambiara la situación.

Eso fue lo que vio en el rostro del omega varón esa noche y el día en la sala del Zar: resignación.

* * *

Un detalle curioso del capítulo anterior, por las fechas que entrego podría quedar en duda que pasó con la primera guerra mundial. Bueno, en este mundo paralelo no existió la primera guerra mundial. En realidad, la época en que Viktor es Zar, es en los años de los Romanov, tampoco en este universo hay Romanov, ni Anastasia.

Sin más que decir, disfruten el capitulo nuevo.

Saludos.


	12. Colateral

**««ɑɓʊ»»**

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

Este fanfiction no describe zonas geográficas correctas y/o exactas, así como hechos reales históricos, sociales o culturales. Contiene: lenguaje vulgar, situaciones para adultos, consumo de alcohol y parejas del mismo sexo.

Nota inicial: En esta historia utiliza elementos y connotaciones del omegaverso, pero cuenta con su propio diseño y características que variarían dependiendo de la cultura. La diferencia se revelara a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

6.4 Colateral

**Principios de 1924**

Viktor

–¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Viktor entró intempestivamente a la sala de la familia real, asustando a sus hijos sin intención. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo para corregir sus acciones, Minami actuó de inmediato tomando a los niños de las manos y llevándolos a la habitación contigua.

Yuuri, que había permanecido en silencio, siendo su mirada de sorpresa ante la entrada sorpresiva de su esposo la única reacción de su parte, finalmente respondió cuando sus hijos quedaron fuera de su vista:

–No podía quedarme callado.

El omega se irguió orgullosamente destacando toda su altura y porte. Aún que Viktor fácilmente lo superaba en un palmo, la presencia de su svyazannyy podía resultar para muchos intimidador, especialmente cuando no esperan algo así de alguien de su género.

Generalmente, Viktor se sentía orgullo de él ante aquella posición dominante y segura. Había visto a Yuuri pasar de ser el chico retraído y tímido a imponente consorte del emperador. Y hacía muy buen trabajo en ello, incluso su ruso se había vuelto impecable; pero por desgracia, ese no era el mejor momento para vanagloriar sus actos.

–Ellos no hicieron nada malo o que no hubiera consentido –insistió su amado tercamente.

Viktor literalmente dio un brinco al escuchar tal afirmación. Si era cierto, la situación podía ser mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba.

–¡¿Tú lo consentiste?! –preguntó éste casi atragantándose con sus palabras, mientras sujetaba a su esposo por los hombros.

–¡No! ¡Ni siquiera lo sabía! –se apresuró a explicar Yuuri alterado ante la insistencia de su lyubvi. Claramente alarmado por el cambio de aroma que provocó Viktor en la habitación –. Sí, Guang hong Ji llegó a preguntarme sobre lo que era el estar enamorado de alguien –agregó –. De los sentimientos que invaden cuando te encuentran enlazado con el amor de tu vida –sus últimas palabras fueron más débiles, en lo que leves lágrimas querían asomarse por sus ojos a pesar de su mirada decisiva.

Viktor era sumamente débil con respecto a Yuuri y su corazón cedía ante él al instante. Al ver el estado que había provocado en su svyazannyy, deseó abrazarlo, besarlo y consolarlo por impertinencia. Pero había un asunto muy serio entre manos; tenía que ser primero el Zar, antes que el esposo enamorado.

–Pero nunca me dijo nada sobre el joven De la Iglesia –terminó Yuuri ante el silencio y la mirada intensa de Viktor.

Y el emperador tenía razones para encontrarse tan preocupado. Guang hong Ji, el más nuevo miembro del harem, había cometido alta traición al ser atrapado intentando huir con un extranjero.

Guang hong Ji y Leo de la Iglesia se había conocido una tarde fría durante un paseo por la plaza roja. El americano se encontraba en un viaje de placer por el mundo, uno facilitado por la posición económica de su familia. Fue amor a primera vista, que en otras circunstancias habría resultado muy romántico, pero ante la situación Guang hong era mucho peor.

Habían encontrado la forma de verse a escondidas durante sus paseos en la ciudad, un privilegio que Yuuri había otorgado al harem al tomar control de éste. Se escribieron durante semanas con correspondencia falsa, haciendo parecer que el omega en realidad le escribía a su madre.

Y finalmente la noche anterior, decidieron huir juntos, siendo descubiertos por la guardia del palacio y detenidos en el acto.

–¿Alguien más lo sabía? –preguntó Viktor preocupado por la extensión del problema. Ya que entre más gente lo supiera, más cabezas rodarían.

–No que esté enterado –respondió Yuuri algo relajado, tratando de contrarrestar el fuerte aroma proveniente de su esposo –, nos ha tomado a todos por sorpresa. Tal vez Phichit lo llegó a sospechar, pero nunca me lo dijo directamente.

–Y ¿no sé lo dijo a nadie más?

–No lo sé. Tendría que preguntarle.

–No, yo hablaré con él…

El emperador soltó a su svyazannyy para darse medía vuelta y abandonar la habitación. Su gente, su corte, los delegados, los sirvientes del palacio eran personas que había sido seleccionada con cuidado debido a su lealtad y confianza. Viktor enfrentaba una oposición desde la muerte de su padre que se oponían a su gobierno transformista.

Está situación les caía como anillo al dedo y hacía peligrar la seguridad de todos aquellos a su cargo. Eran buenas personas, que no merecían terminar como chivos expiatorios ante una trama política.

Pero Viktor tan solo alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando fue detenido por su esposo.

–Viktor ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

–Asegurarme que nadie más sabía de esta tragedia, ya es un grave problema por sí.

–Pero ¿podrás detenerlo? ¡Es una acusación injusta… ¡–pero antes de que terminara la frase, fue detenido por el zar, que posó su mano directamente sobre sus labios.

–No vuelvas a decir eso –le advirtió él firmemente –, tampoco repitas que lo hubieras consentido de haberlo sabido. Y por ningún motivo, volverás a poner un pie en el parlamento.

–¡Están en juicio! –objetó Yuuri apartando la mano de su enlazado.

–¡Porque cometieron un delito!

Aunque el reinado de Viktor había comenzado con muchos cambios y su interés en el harem de omegas que una vez fue de su padre era nulo, los miembros de éste aún continuaban bajo el régimen de viejas costumbres; sí, Yuuri había cambiando mucho de su estilo de vida cuando Viktor lo dejo a cargo del cuidado del harem, pero algunas cosas estaban muy lejos del cambiar.

Todos los omegas del harem le debían su vida y honor al emperador, eran sus súbditos más fieles y devotos. Cuando Guang hong intentó huir con otro hombre, había traicionado al Zar, quien era la representación física de toda Rusia y por ello, había cometido un crimen de estado.

El parlamento se encontraba furioso, mucho más al ser incitado por los miembros opositores al gobierno. Ante sus ojos, el impío omega varón junto al trono, era el participe principal de la depravación del estado y el emperador.

–¿Acaso no puedo expresarles mi opinión? –se quejó Yuuri.

–¡No! –sentenció Viktor con vehemencia espantando a su lyubvi.

La expresión de horror en el rostro de Yuuri y el cambió en el aroma de la habitación lo volvió a la realidad, pero aún así el terror de perder a su enlazado podía hacerlo fácilmente perder su porte. Tratando de reparar en sus actos, abrazó a su amado esposo en sus brazos y lo consoló con suaves caricias y susurros al odio.

–Desde mi tío abuelo Fyodor, ningún otro miembro de la familia real se había enlazado con un omega varón –le explicó ya con más calma – y mucho menos se había nombrado a uno como consorte real. Hago lo posible para cambiar muchas injusticias en el imperio, pero no puedo cambiar la forma de pensar de toda la gente de la noche a la mañana y más de aquellos que están en contra de la persona que amo –lo apartó un momento para mirarlo directo a sus hermosos ojos castaños–. El dejarme en ridículo frente al parlamento como un perro faldero que corre detrás de la falda de su omega no ayudó, Yuuri.

–Yo no…

Viktor puso un dedo sobre los labios de su esposo impidiéndole continuar.

–Es así como piensan esas personas –agregó el emperador –. Después de todos estos años, creí que lo tenías claro.

Yuuri agachó la mirada comprendiendo la frustración de Viktor, ya que al plantarse frente a los parlamentarios amenazando que el Zar haría algo al respecto ante sus acusaciones a los jóvenes enamorados, realmente había afectado su imagen de alfa, de esposo, del cabeza del gobierno y de emperador. El era un omega varón después de todo y debía tener bien presente cómo era la creencia popular en Rusia hacia los de su género.

–¿Qué harás ahora? –le preguntó el nipón a su esposo.

–Asegurarme que nadie más se vea involucrado en el problema.

–Y ¿ Guang hong y Leo?

–No… no puedo hacer nada por ellos….

–¡Pero eres el Zar!

–¡Un Zar al que le ataste las manos cuando entraste en el parlamento a blasfemar en su contra! ¡Sí trato de hacer algo, todos aquellos que confabulan en contra de nosotros y quieren tu cabeza en una estaca tendrán razones suficientes para demostrar que tu presencia nubla mi juicio!

Viktor pudo apreciar como el destello en la mirada de Yuuri desapareció de sus ojos, sin duda al percatarse de la cruda realidad que amado quería hacerle comprender. Aquella fuerza con la que lo había visto en un principio se esfumó con el viento, su semblante se ensombreció y su dulce aroma se acidifico.

Le rompía el corazón a Viktor ver a Yuuri así y en parte se sentía responsable. Cada vez que intentaba darle el mundo, éste regresaba a golpearlo con la realidad. Por desgracia no podía hacer más de momento que consolarlo, ya que su familia y su gente corrían un grave riesgo; por desgracia para Guang hong y Leo, ellos no encabezaban la lista de prioridades.

–Debo marcharme –dijo de ultimo besando con cariño la frente de su svyazannyy, antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación. Dejando a Yuuri con su tristeza y la consecuencia de sus actos.

Una melancolía que lo acompañó los días siguientes. Yuuri no solo le había recordado de la peor manera que era tan solo un omega varón y su estatus no cambiaba sin importar su posición. Su palabra no tenía valor y sus opiniones, peso. No era nada sin Viktor a su lado.

Por desgracia, como lo había predicho el emperador, sus desertores buscaron una reacción por parte de ellos al sentenciar a muerte a los dos jóvenes enamorados. El zar no pudo ni siquiera pedir piedad, sin arriesgar la vida de su amado y su familia.

Dos días después, Guang hong ji y Leo De la Iglesia fueron fusilados en la privacidad del campo militar de Marte. La familia del joven americano se levantó en protesta, pero el gobierno de su país evitó cualquier conflicto internacional con una compensación económica.

La vida de dos jóvenes había sido extinguida por simple error de enamorados y complejos tramas políticos, y sería olvidada con el tiempo por todos con excepción del omega varón consorte del emperador.

Yuuri lloró por semanas después de la muerte de Guang hong, hasta que su salud se debilito. Preocupados por su estado, llamaron al médico que confirmó que el consorte estaba nuevamente embarazado.

* * *

lyubvi enamorado

svyazannyy enlazado

Disfruten el capitulo.


	13. El invitado

**««ɑɓʊ»»**

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

Este fanfiction no describe zonas geográficas correctas y/o exactas, así como hechos reales históricos, sociales o culturales. Contiene: lenguaje vulgar, situaciones para adultos, consumo de alcohol y parejas del mismo sexo.

Nota inicial: En esta historia utiliza elementos y connotaciones del omegaverso, pero cuenta con su propio diseño y características que variarían dependiendo de la cultura. La diferencia se revelara a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

7.1 El invitado

_Marzo de 1905_

**Phichit**

Era una linda tarde de primavera donde el cielo pintaba con hermosos tonos carmesí las siluetas de las escasas nubes en el horizonte. Una ligera pero fresca briza sacudía levemente la copas de los arboles en armonía y en el caso único, bello y joven cerezo del jardín del Palacio del invierno, el sutil viento provocaba que las delicadas flores rosadas cayeran una a una sobre los dos jóvenes que reposaban bajo su sombra.

–Y bien… –comentó sutilmente Phichit después de un largo silencio, incomodo sin duda para el joven omega a su lado.

Yuuri eludió su mirada olímpicamente, pero el joven moreno no se ofendió, ya se había acostumbrado a tal interacción a lo largo de la semana de conocerse. Incluso aprendió a leer las señales de incomodidad del joven japonés, así como su aroma delataba fácilmente sus emociones. Phichit soltó un suspiro fingiendo resignación antes de agregar:

–Es muy bonito aquí –con una gran sonrisa –. Aunque es algo frío.

El joven rara vez se daba por vencido y gracias a su numerosa familia, se había instruido en la habilidosa capacidad de conseguir lo que quería. Resultaba práctico tener sesenta y seis hermanos con personalidades variadas y géneros (primarios y secundarios) para practicar y compartir por atención y afecto.

Así que la timidez y hermetismo del omega varón y que le parecían adorables a Phichit, no lo iban a disuadirlo tan fácil de obtener la respuesta que buscaba.

–Te acostumbras –respondió finalmente el japonés con reserva.

–¿Japón es frio en el invierno? –peguntó el otro, liberando levemente su propia fragancia para neutralizar el acido aroma timorato de Yuuri. A pesar de ser más joven que él, tenía mucho mejor control de su cuerpo.

–Bastante –contestó Yuuri un poco más relajado –. Pero no es tan frió como San Petersburgo –agregó rápidamente –. Lo fresco de hoy no es ni una pizca de lo frío que puede ser.

Cuando Yuuri le regaló una sutil sonrisa, Phichit supo que iba por el camino adecuando.

–En Bangkok rara vez hace frío –dijo el príncipe recordando su querido hogar –. Es más que nada húmedo… y sofocantes, con selvas por todos lados –comentó dramatizando y ganándose una risita por parte del omega –. Hay muchas plantas que florean, pero nada como este árbol.

En realidad había muchas cosas en San Petersburgo (en Rusia por lo general) desemejante a Siam. El clima era la punta de la montaña de las diferencias; todo era nuevo y excitante para el joven príncipe: las costumbres, los palacios, los paisajes y por supuesto las personas.

Phichit tenía el don para la gente, además de una personalidad extravertida y picante, cualidades por las que se ganó mucho el afecto de su padre el Rama V, Chulalogkorn el grande, así como el acatamiento de mucho de sus caprichos; y al no estar a la cabeza de la línea sucesoria por ser un beta, eso le daba más libertades que sus hermanos alfas que si lo eran.

Por el ejemplo, el viajar a tierras extrajeras por placer era una de esas ventajas que sus hermanos no podía darse el gusto. Y gracias a los maestros ingleses que viajaron a Bangkok, había aprendido hablar fluidamente el idioma, permitiéndole interactuar con las cortes extrajeras.

Ese era su principal razón para aquel viaje en particular, adaptar sus habilidades sociales a las diplomáticas por un futuro prospero para dinastía Chakri. Porque a pesar de las relaciones que había entre Siam y la gran Bretaña, su padre buscaba nuevos aliados extranjeros para mejorar sus opciones.

–El cerezo fue también un regalo del emperador de Japón a su alteza el zar por la nueva alianza –explicó Yuuri con orgullo.

–¿Así como tú? –soltó Phichit lesivamente con una sonrisita.

–E-es… más complejo que eso…

Vaya que las cosas resultaban complejas, o más bien interesantes desde el punto de vista del joven príncipe de piel morena. Cuál fue su sorpresa que el emperador Alexandre le permitiera a un omega ser su acompañante mientras se encontraba como invitado en el palacio; tal vez la cercanía entre sus edades era una de la principal razón de ello, o al menos como le explicó Yuuri, era una forma de Zar para deshacerse de él por unos días.

Aunque eso no le importaba a Phichit o no le afectaba, en realidad el ser acompañado por un joven omega varón que era también un guardián de la tierra del sol naciente, era mucho más interesante para él que ser seguidos a todos lados por un guardia o una criada; algo único en aquellas tierras conservadoras y más cuando éste omega varón era increíblemente tímido, reservado y adorable.

La interacción entre omegas, alfas y betas en otros imperios le parecía increíblemente fascinante. Al crecer en un palacio resguardado en Siam, con sus múltiples hermanos de todos los géneros posibles, la única jerarquía que reinaba en sus salas de juegos no era por la condición sexual, sino por la madre que habían nacido. El Rama V tenía cuatro esposas y, treinta y dos concubinas; los hijos de las esposas iban antes que los de las concubinas. Phichit era el tercer hijo de la tercera esposa.

Pero tal vez lo que le resultaba más curioso de todo, era el romanticismo de la monogamia.

–Estoy seguro que el zarévich debe estar también muy feliz con ese regalo –comentó Phichit con tono juguetón.

La reacción de Yuuri fue inmediata, al entender perfectamente a que se refería el príncipe de Siam. Se giró tan rápido hacía él que parecía haberse lastimado el cuello, sus ojos crecieron tan grandes como platos y su rostro palideció de horror en lo que sus mejillas se pintaban en contraste de carmín por el pavor.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –soltó alarmado mientras miraba los alrededores.

–¿Acaso Viktor y tú no…?

–¡No! –dijo el omega tajantemente casi a gritos –. ¡No repitas eso! ¡Es indecente!

–¿Por qué? –soltó Phichit más extrañado que preocupado –. Es obvio que le gustas.

Era algo mucho más claro que el agua y solo un ciego no lo podía ver. Desde su arribó al Palacio del invierno y la asignación de Yuuri como su acompañante, la constantes atenciones de zarévich heredero al trono de Rusia hacía el omega nipón eran sumamente evidentes para Phichit. Daba escusas casi ridículas para encontrarse con ellos y acompañarlos cuanto fuera posible. La forma en que el príncipe Viktor contemplaba a Yuuri y como su rostro se iluminaba con tan solo verlo era encantador.

Pero sí aun de esa manera quedaba duda alguna, aquella misma mañana Phichit había contemplado un privado momento en que alfa y omega creía no ser vistos por nadie. Nada indecente como clamaba Yuuri había sucedido, solamente un hermoso y casto beso de parte de los labios del gran duque al dorso de la menuda mano del japonés que se sonrojo terriblemente por el acto.

Phichit fue lo suficientemente cauto para no revelar su presencia hasta que él y Yuuri quedaron solos, mientras el segundo suspiraba como enamorado empedernido. El príncipe de beta tuvo que carraspear la garganta para darse a denotar.

La forma en que el pánico y la vergüenza se reflejaron en los enormes ojos castaños de Yuuri, mientras su rostro palidecía fue muy divertida para Phichit.

–Silencio –clamó el omega bajando la voz claramente aterrados de ser escuchados por algún guardia o habitante del palacio –. Además, eso no importa… –masculló lastimeramente casi en susurro – él…. es el heredero… y yo…

Phichit no entendía como algunas personas podían complicarse tanto la vida.

–¿Eres un omega del harem? –le preguntó imitando su tono de voz.

–Sí, pero…

–¿No es tu obligación satisfacer los deseos del Zar? –agregó el príncipe de Siam ladinamente.

–Viktor no es el zar.

–Lo será un día –objetó Phichit con una sonrisa.

–Y aunque lo fuera… –marcó Yuuri con firmeza plantando su mano en el pasto entre ambos –. Soy un omega varón –agregó casi con cobardía –. No puede existir nada entre él y yo…. así es como me entrenaron y así son las tradiciones aquí –indicó con un resignación que rompía el corazón –. No importa… cuanto lo deseé…

Pero en lugar de obtener compasión o conformismo por parte de Phichit, solo consiguió que éste se emocionara como un chiquillo que acaba de comer mucha azúcar.

–¡A ti también te gusta! – le dijo alegremente en lo que Yuuri se horrorizaba con su desplante.

* * *

Un par de aclaraciones y detalles curiosos:

El Rama V, Chulalogkorn el grande murió en 1910. Pero como este es un mundo alterno, el llegó a vivir un par de años más. Y él fue el que inspiro la obra de "El Rey y yo" o "Anna y el Rey".

En aquella época, lo que hoy actualmente conocemos como Tailandia, constituía el imperio de Siam.

Chulalogkor mandó muchos de sus hijos al extranjero a estudia, tanto a Bretaña, Berlín y San Petersburgo. Adivinen quien se quedara a estudiar en ésta última.

Ya por último, como se menciona, Phichit habla muy bien ingles, por lo que la conversación de este capítulo se llevó a cabo en este idioma aunque no lo especifican los diálogos.

Gracias por leer.


	14. El cómplice

**««ɑɓʊ»»**

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

Este fanfiction no describe zonas geográficas correctas y/o exactas, así como hechos reales históricos, sociales o culturales. Contiene: lenguaje vulgar, situaciones para adultos, consumo de alcohol y parejas del mismo sexo.

Nota inicial: En esta historia utiliza elementos y connotaciones del omegaverso, pero cuenta con su propio diseño y características que variarían dependiendo de la cultura. La diferencia se revelara a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

7.2 El Cómplice

_Verano de 1910_

**Phichit**

El calor de verano era raro en la madre Rusia, pero en ese año en particular había sido la excepción. Los intensos rayos solares generaban un ambiente asfixiante bastante difícil de manejar, en especial en los pequeños espacios cerrados. Pero para Phichit que provenía de un lugar mucho más caluroso y bochornoso, era casi inmune a las altas temperaturas que se llegaban a alcanzar en las tierras del norte.

Así que se encontraba bastante relajado mientras charlaba en compañía de Yuuri en una salita del Palacio del Invierno.

–… y aunque le insistí que no era necesario, quiso acompañarme –se quejo en ingles haciendo una morisqueta –. Pero ya sabes cómo es Chirs, no acepta un "no" como respuesta –agregó fingiendo molestia aunque le encantaban las atenciones –. Chı̂ s̄eǹh̄̒ nı thāng thī̀ p̄hid (Abusa de su encanto).

–Aja… –musitó Yuuri en repuesta con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

–Pero está muy equivocado si piensa incluirme en su lista de conquistas –agregó Phichit con jovialidad –. Sé muy bien su juego.

El omega se encontraba perdido en su mundo propio que ocurría dentro su cabeza, como para contestar a las preguntas de su amigo, aún así producía inconscientemente, una cantidad desorbitante de feromonas que llenaban la ya por si asfixiante habitación. Sus mejillas y labios tenían un intenso carmín y todo control que había adquirido sobre sus feromonas lo perdió momentáneamente. Incluso, debido al leve aumente en su temperatura corporal, como el caliente calor del verano en el exterior, el nipón había cambiado su solemne kimono masculino, por ropas de seda que le resultaba mucho más cómodas y frescas. Efectivamente, Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba en celo.

Era como se le conocía al lapso de tiempo por el que los seres humanos pasaban durante su periodo más fértil, pero diferente para cada género primario y secundario. Los omegas como en el caso de Yuuri, solía ser un periodo de pocos días que ocurría de una o dos veces al año contando con pareja, pero sin ella, podía retrasarse años entre los ciclos.

En cambio para los alfas, resultaba ser un periodo mucho más recurrente y con mayor duración que los omega, y los betas, tenían menos tiempos infértiles que fértiles. Esto generaba grandes cambios en su comportamiento y cuerpos. Nutualmente un individuo en celo sin importar el género se volvía más atractivo físicamente, su piel permanecía lustrosa y limpia, así como mayor color; los aromas corporales cambiaban, se volvían más atrayentes y más difíciles de disimular.

Las personas en celo resultaban ser más receptivas al cortejo, al enamoramiento, así como al sexo, aunque no perdían su juicio y personalidad. Incluso en el caso de los betas que permanecían más tiempo en celo, tenían más control de los síntomas que los otros segundos géneros, los omegas solían volvían generalmente muy melosos y los alfas agresivo.

Debido a que Yuuri no era un omega que había sido preparado para tener pareja, sus celos habían sido muy escasos durante su adolescencia. Pero en los últimos años, eso había cambiado levemente.

–Deberíamos abrir una ventana–comentó Phichit percatándose del penetrante olor florar que provenía de Yuuri –, estas apestado toda la habitación –rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a la ventana más próxima para despejarla de las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo –. No me das oportunidad de neutralizar tu olor –dijo en lo que recibía el cálido viento de verano en el rostro –. Con razón el zar no te quiere cerca cuando estás así.

La perdida de temporal y la intensificación de las feromonas de Yuuri hacía que el emperador Alexandre lo repudiara, liberara de sus tareas y lo mantuviera fuera de las narices de la mayoría de los invitados del palacio.

Pero Phichit era un caso especial.

Después de su primera visita a San Petersburgo, el príncipe tailandés quedo prendado de la ciudad y su gente, por lo que le pidió a su padre permiso para quedarse a estudiar en la universidad de la ciudad en lugar de Inglaterra como lo habían hecho la mayoría de sus hermanos. Durante ese tiempo, Phichit había frecuentando el palacio donde siempre era bienvenido, había formado amistad con muchos de sus habitantes y visitantes, y había formado un vínculo especial con el joven guardián nipón. Incluso, había adoptado la forma vestir europea, que rara vez se le veía en sus ropajes tradicionales de su país.

Todo mundo era consciente de la fuerte amistad entre el omega y el beta, así como lo pureza de la misma. Era imposible que algo impropio para entre ellos, que Phichit era la única visita que llegaba a recibir Yuuri en su estado más susceptible.

–Mmmmm… –respondió el omega aún perdido en su mundo de ensoñación.

–¡Yuuri! – le gritó el príncipe perdiendo la paciencia –. ¡¿Acaso no me estás escuchando?! –preguntó se apartó de la ventana para acercarse desde atrás al mullido sillón donde estaba sentado su amigo.

–¿Qué? ¿Disculpa? –soltó Yuuri volviendo levemente su rostro.

–Yuuri… ¿En qué mundo de fantasías andas? –se quejo Phichit cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho tratando denotar su frustración. Pero no duró mucho, ya que el mismo joven beta perdió el interés en su descontento cuando por primera vez se percató que en la mano de su buen amigo, se encontraba un sobre recién abierto –. ¿Qué es lo traes ahí?

El nipón gimió levemente confundido alzando el papel como si hubiera olvidado que lo llevaba consigo, dejando a la vista el sello real de la casa imperial rusa. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

–Ah… –musitó Phichit con una sonrisa picara –ya veo, es una carta de Viktor…

Nadie le hubiera creído posible que el rostro de Yuuri fuera capaz de ponerse tan rojo en segundos como presenció su amigo en ese momento. Parecía como un gran tomate rojo, maduro y cachetón.

Con leves balbuceos, el omega intentó de alguna una forma ocultar la carta con movimientos desconcertados e increíblemente torpes. Resultaba sumamente adorable verlo de tal manera; Phitchi lo disfrutó a gran medida en lo que se apoyaba en uno de los descansabrazos del sillón.

En realidad toda la interacción entre el zarévich y el joven guardián le resultaba intensamente divertida al beta desde la primera vez que los vio juntos. Se había convertido su mayor entrenamiento hacer sufrir a sus amigo con los claros sentimientos mutuos que había entre ambos, así como su principal apoyo y cómplice en la relación prohibida.

Pero después de que el príncipe Viktor fue enviado a Moscú, las cartas entre ambos comenzaron a cruzar de incognito entre las puertas del palacio, clara prueba de la profunda devoción del gran duque por su enamorado. Phichit en la mayoría de las ocasiones había servido de celestina y enviado por correo las respuestas de Yuuri, mientras que la de Viktor siempre iban dirigidas a Mila con el nombre de un tal Popovich en el sobre como remitente.

En realidad le parecía sumamente tonto para Phichit como su buen amigo continuamente evadía la verdad de sus sentimientos. Aunque comprendía los obstáculos que enfrentaban especialmente con respecto a la forma de ver a los omegas en la nación de las tierras del norte, así como el emperador que la reinaba y padre Viktor.

Pero el príncipe de Siam era un romántico empedernido, que veía todo la situación más como un reto que una dificultad para el amor.

–¿Qué cuenta ahora? –dijo casi en broma –. ¿Lo mucho que te extraña?

Yuuri no le respondió, en cambio apretó la carta de Viktor contra su pecho en lo que ocultaba su rostro de su amigo.

–Y como desea tenerte en sus brazos y llenarte de su amor… –continuó Phichit divirtiéndose de lo lindo hasta que otra oleada de feromonas lo golpeó de lleno en la cara –. ¡Xô s̄ảh̄rạb phraphuthṭhcêā, Yuuri! (¡Oh por buda, Yuuri!) ¿Qué te pasa? –exclamó cubriéndose la nariz y apartándose un poco de nipón.

– Totemo aitai... (lo extraño tanto…) –masculló éste casi inaudible.

–¿Yuuri?

–¡Lo extraño tanto! –soltó de ultimó el omega levantado su enrojecido rostro y dejando a la vista sus enormes ojos llorosos.

* * *

Decidí hacer un leve cambio, ahora en adelante la traducción de diálogos en otro idioma se encontraran a un lado en ().

Gracias por leer.


	15. El transiberiano

**««ɑɓʊ»»**

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

Este fanfiction no describe zonas geográficas correctas y/o exactas, así como hechos reales históricos, sociales o culturales. Contiene: lenguaje vulgar, situaciones para adultos, consumo de alcohol y parejas del mismo sexo.

Nota inicial: En esta historia utiliza elementos y connotaciones del omegaverso, pero cuenta con su propio diseño y características que variarían dependiendo de la cultura. La diferencia se revelara a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

8.1 El transiberiano

_Finales de abril de 1903_

**Takeshi Nishigori**

–…Sankt-Peterburg, ne vykhodya iz poyezda.

–Tomará un par de días, pero sin la necesidad de cambiar de tren llegaremos a Moscú antes de los que se imaginan –explicó el traductor Hisashi Morooka en fluido japonés para los más jóvenes ocupantes de vagón –. Dice, que cuando las vías estén completas, se podrá viajar desde la costa oriental hasta San Petersburgo sin necesidad de bajar del tren –continuó fluidamente traduciendo las palabras del emisario ruso.

–Es impresionante –comentó Yuuko emocionada.

–Efectivamente. Y gracias al tratado de Shimonseki fue posible la cooperación con la república China para continuar las construcciones de las vías por Manchuria –siguió Morooka después de compartir con su interlocutor las palabras de la joven maido(criada) –. Eso ha permitido conectar a la nación y acceder al intercambio de bienes desde el occidente hasta el mar amarillo.

–Eso no evitó que fuera revisado los vagones en cada parada –soltó Takeshi con descarado desdén –. ¡No traduzcas eso! –ordenó inmediatamente el joven a su traductor, antes de que soltara alguna palabra al emisario ruso sentado a su lado.

El recorrido había empeorado el humor del beta más de lo que ya estuvo al iniciar el largo viaje que tenían por delante. Él, Yuuko y Yuuri tenían que recorrer una gran distancia desde su tierra natal hasta la ciudad capital del imperio ruso en compañía de la comitiva del emperador de esa misma nación; y lo harían mediante el famoso "transibetriano", el tren que recorría la gran distancia desde Vladivastock en la costa, hasta Moscú al otro lado del territorio.

Un larguísimo tren que contaba con múltiples vagones para el transporte de pasajeros de todas las clases; cargamento y carbón. El compartimiento el cual se le había asignado a los viajantes japoneses era lo bastante grande y ostentoso, una ventaja de viajar con el mismo Zar.

Aún así, los lujos extranjeros no alentaban el humor de los tres jóvenes japoneses y solo denotaba el cambio radical que estaban por vivir. Desde que habían bajado del barco en Vladivastock se percataron de la diferencia en a gente, como actuaban, comían, vestían y hablaban diferente. El traductor Morooka los acompañaría todo el recorrido permitiendo la comunicación con su guía, el emisario del Zar, que también cubría la función de guardia.

Al final de cuenta, no podían perder la vista sus nuevos visitantes y obsequio.

Era una forma cruda de verlo, pero técnicamente el joven omega varón era un regalo de paz y buena voluntad del imperio Japonés a su nuevo aliado el emperador ruso Alexandre, después de la importante visita que había hecho a la tierra del sol naciente para encontrarse con su homónimo y firmar un necesario tratado de paz.

Yuuko y Takeshi eran extras que acompañan a Yuuri por órdenes de su emperador.

Eso no ayudaba mucho al humor de los tres, especialmente en el caso del varón beta que se sentía más que defraudado de la misión de por vida que le habían encomendado a tan corta edad. Su estado de ánimo no era ningún misterio para sus acompañantes, quienes tampoco contaban con el mayor entusiasmo. En lo que Takeshi refunfuñaba para sí, Yuuko trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo con curiosidad, y Yuuri se aislaba contemplando por la ventana mientras su descontento era perceptible en su aroma apenas amortiguado por el de sus acompañantes betas.

–Según sabía el emperador estaba interesado en construir una base en la isla de Tsushima –comentó Takeshi tratando de cambiar el tema después de su exabrupto.

–Efectivamente –dijo el traductor Morooka haciendo su trabajo –, pero eso fue mucho antes de que se acordara el nuevo tratado y Corea rechazara todos nuestros intentos de de comprar el puerto de Mansapo.

–Ya me imaginaba –gruñó el joven entre diente –. Ese emperador se cree el rey del mundo.

Takeshi a pesar de su juventud, había sido muy bien educado en lealtad a su propio emperador. A sus ojos, cualquier otro monarca era un pomposo presumido que abusaba de su poder y nunca podría estar a la altura de su señor Hirohito.

–Me imagino que tampoco querrás que traduzca eso ¿verdad?

–Más te vale.

–Chto on skazal? (¿Qué dijo él?) –preguntó el ruso.

Normalmente el joven Nishigori sería más jovial y animado, pero no tenía muchas razones para hacerlo en ese momento. Viajar miles de kilómetros a una cuidad extranjera no formaban parte de sus sueños cuando su padre lo enlistó para convertirse en miembros Konoe Shidan (la guardia imperial) y mucho menos dedicar su vida al cuidado de un omega llorón como Yuuri.

Eso tampoco significaba que lo despreciara o que le guardara algún rencor; él, Yuuko y Yuuri se habían vuelto amigos en los jardines del palacio imperial y su aprecio al omega varón era genuino a pesar de sus constantes burlas hacía él. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse pesado hacia el joven de lentes cuando era el causante de todo involuntariamente.

Había que tener en cuenta que en esos momentos, la posibilidad de que Takeshi no volviera a ver su tierra, su familia y su gente, era muy alta.

–¿Está muy lejos Moscú de San Peterburgo? –preguntó Yuuko claramente incomoda al encontrarse en medio de un molesto Nishigori y un melancólico Yuuri.

–On govorit, chto odin den' verkhom na loshadi, neskol'ko chasov v avtomobile.

–Dice que un día a caballo, unas cuantas horas en vehículo de motor.

–¿Subiremos en uno de esos…? –agregó la chica con una leve sonrisa.

–¿Automóviles? –dedujo Morooka compartiendo las palabras de la maido con el emisario ruso –. Aunque su alteza tiene poco de haber adquirido una flotilla de esos modelos nuevos de automóviles, el camino no está adaptado para ellos. Iremos en carruajes.

–Hasta llegar al palacio del invierno ¿no?

–Así es. El hogar de los zares por generaciones desde 1732. Es un edificio precioso diseñado por Bartolomeo Rastrelli, cuenta con 1500 habitaciones y 117 escaleras.

–¡¿Tantas?! –gruñó Takeshi sorprendido ganándose una risita del ruso ante sus morisquetas.

Por primera vez desde que habían subido al tren, Yuuri apartó la mirada de la ventana y mostró interés en la plática que se efectuaba en el vagón.

–Resulta algo intimidante –comentó Yuuko sin duda preguntándose mentalmente si sería su responsabilidad llevar a cabo los quehaceres en aquel enorme lugar –. Si no es mucha molestia, emisario-sama ¿Qué debemos esperar una vez que lleguemos al palacio?

–Dice que no deberán preocuparse por ello –el traductor compartió las palabras del ruso con calma –. Más de cien personas trabajan en el palacio, que sin duda se encargaran de mostrarle el día al día de vivir bajo el mismo techo que su alteza. Pero también se esperara de ustedes la mayor lealtad y disponibilidad hacía el emperador; fuera de eso, lo demás será sencillo. La vida del harem de su majestad es una bastante cómoda.

Ante aquellas palabras Yuuri se levantó de golpe ante la sorpresa de todos y salió del compartimiento tan rápidamente que nadie pudo detenerlo.

–¡Yuuri! –los llamó Takeshi desde la puerta del compartimento en lo que se desaparecía en el largo corredor contiguo.

–¡Yuri-sama! –igualmente Yuuko perdiéndolo de vista.

–Dlya nego nebezopasno vykhodit' tak! (Es peligroso para él salir)

–¡¿A dónde fue?! –preguntó alarmado Morooka, compartiendo la preocupación del emisario ruso –. No es seguro que ande solo por su cuenta.

Eso no queda en duda. Aunque el transiberiano contara con más seguridad de lo normal debido a la presencia del Zar, no era seguro para un omega que anduviera rondado solo por los vagones. Los cuatro ocupantes del vagón se separaron de inmediato y comenzaron la búsqueda desesperada por el joven desaparecido, dos por genuina preocupación y los otros dos por temor a las consecuencias.

Takeshi recorrió cuatro vagones de pasajeros sin resultado. Por desgracia la barrera de idiomas le impedía pedir o preguntar a alguien por el paradero del omega. Estaba por regresar, esperando que los otros hubieran tenido más suerte, cuando el sutil aroma de los cerezos en flor lo llevó a revisar un retirado vagón de equipaje.

Fue un gran alivio para él encontrar a pequeño Yuuri apretado en un rincón del compartimiento entre un par de cajas de maderas. El chico estaba sentado en el suelo a espalda de la puerta de entrada, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza y exudando feromonas como si no hubiera un mañana.

–¡Yuuri! –lo llamó Takeshi sin obtener respuesta –. ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! ¡Alguien como tú no debería rondar así solo! –lo regañó con firmeza en lo que trato de sujetarlo del brazo y sacarlo del rincón donde se había ocultado.

Pero lo que se encontró en cambio, fue un fuerte manotazo por parte del omega.

–¡No me deshonres poniendo tus manos encima de mí! –le rugió éste devolviéndole una mira furiosa y llena de lagrimas.

Aquella visión del joven desconcertó a Takeshi momentáneamente que no pudo responder a su arrebato, lo que dio tiempo para que las puertas del vagón se volvieran a abrir de par en par y darle a paso a Yuuko, que llegó a donde estaban los dos jóvenes casi corriendo y tropezando, guiada por el por inconfundible aroma del omega.

–¡Takeshi-kun! ¡Lo encontraste! –exclamó aliviada cayendo de rodillas frente al joven omega varón –. Yuuri-chan no debería estar aquí... –agregó con más calma levantado los brazos hacia él en un ademan de abrazarlo. Pero pronto los bajo, recordando su posición y la expresión desasosiego en el rostro de Yuuri –. ¿Estabas llorando?

–Yo no quería venir… –masculló el más pequeño apretando los dientes y las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos – yo no quería venir… no quiero ser un trofeo de otro emperador…

–Yu-chan… –dijo Yuuko perdida.

Pero fue suficiente para Takeshi. Su límite se había sobrepasado.

–¡Omega malagradecido! –gritó dando un pisotón en el suelo de madera del vagón –. ¡¿Crees que nosotros queríamos hacer este viaje?!

–¡Takeshi! –intentó detenerlo Yukko, pero éste la hizo a un lado en lo que sujetaba con fuerza las capas de ropas de Yuuri para alzarlo del suelo.

–¡Soy el hijo del Nishigori Omashu de Hasetsu y señor de sus tierras! –continuó soltando toda su frustración de golpe –. ¡Me educaron y entrenaron con el gran honor de servir al emperador como miembro de su guardia! ¡Y en cambio me designaron a cuidar a un pomposo omega en una tierra congelada de otra nación! –finalmente soltó las ropas del chico que le devolvía una mirada aterrada, aún así continuó bramando a su rostro –. ¡¿Crees que quería esto?! ¡No! ¡Pero no deshonraría a mi familia, mi nombre y mis antepasados si no cumplo con el deber que me han designado hasta que su señoría lo indique!

Con un aire digno de todo caballero samurái o terrateniente, Takeshi se alzó tan alto era y mostró un aire mucho más maduro que sus catorce años de vida le otorgaban. Mientras que Yuuri lo contempló con una expresión de espanto y admiración al mismo tiempo.

–Cumpliré con lo que me han mandado, incluso si es hasta el fin del mundo –agregó con más calma y un leve sonrisa altiva –, porque sé quién soy. ¿Acaso tú sabes tú quien eres?

Un brillo de repente resplandeció en los ojos castaños de Yuuri o fue un simple reflejo en sus lentes, pero el chico contemplaba a Takeshi con tal determinación que parecía querer devorarlo solo con la mirada. Era justamente lo que buscaba.

–¡Soy Katsuki Yuuri! ¡Discípulo de Okukawa Minako y guardián del harem!

Ese era el Yuuri que conocía, aquel que poseía una gran fuerza dentro de sí digna de admirar. Una que necesitaría para sobrevivir lo que le deparaba.

–Entonces ya sabes que hacer.

Y él, no le dejaría olvidarlo.

* * *

Me tomé algunas libertades en este capítulo cambiando un poco los hechos históricos y la personalidad de Nishigori. En realidad me lo imagine como el hijo de un noble de la época, que había sido intuido en el honor de servir a su emperador y eso lo puedo volver un niño algo creído y la razón de su actitud hacia Yuuri.

Por cierto, me equivoque con el nombre de Yuuko, no lleva doble "K". Así que ignoren ese detalle en capítulos anteriores.

Y gracias por esperar mi tardanza.

Saludos.


	16. Jardines de Chiyoda

**««ɑɓʊ»»**

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

Este fanfiction no describe zonas geográficas correctas y/o exactas, así como hechos reales históricos, sociales o culturales. Contiene: lenguaje vulgar, situaciones para adultos, consumo de alcohol y parejas del mismo sexo.

Nota inicial: En esta historia utiliza elementos y connotaciones del omegaverso, pero cuenta con su propio diseño y características que variarían dependiendo de la cultura. La diferencia se revelara a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

8.2 Jardines de Chiyoda

Verano de 1898

Japón

Minako Okukawa

Era una hermosa mañana de verano en los jardines imperiales de Chiyoda. Los arboles se sacudían levemente ante la suave y cálida brisa, el pasto resplandecía con un intenso verde y los estanques destacaban de vida antes sus habitantes coloridos acuáticos.

Entre dos grandes cerezo que habían recuperado sus frondoso follaje verde, descansaba bajo su sombra Minako Okukawa. Con una calma solemne, la mujer bebía su sake favorito en lo que los pliegues de la tela de su hakama se extendían sobre pasto recién cortado. Frente a ella, Mari Katsuki no mostraba la misma paciencia en lo que apretaba los puños con fuerza contra sus rodillas e intentaba permanecer inmóvil en la posición seiza (cuando se sientan sobre sus piernas dobladas).

Ambas mujeres alfas, la joven y la madura, esperaban la inminente llegada de una tercera persona que ya había atrasado más de una hora su arribo acordado.

Unos pasos sobre la grava de los caminos y el pasto del jardín denotaron el final de la espera. Pronto quedo perceptible a la vista, la pequeña figura de un niño corriendo tan rápido como le permitían sus sandalias, en lo que reducía la distancia entre él y las dos mujeres que actuaron como si no fueran consientes de su próxima llegada.

–¡Lo siento mucho, Minako-sensei! –se disculpó casi sin aliento Yuuri cayendo sobre sus rodillas y manos frente a su maestra. Su rostro se encontraba sonrojado y sudado por el esfuerzo, y sus ropas delataba la falta de tiempo que tuvo el pequeño en atender su aspecto –. ¡Yo… yo..!

Pero antes de que terminara de excusarse, la joven alfa se alzó con furia y bramó hacía su hermano perdiendo por completo la paciencia:

–¡Te quedaste dormido otra vez! ¡¿Verdad?!

Inmediatamente lo tomó por el cuello en una especie de candado, en lo que frotaba uno de sus nudillos sobre la cabellera oscura del niño.

–¡No! ¡Mari-nechan! – lloriqueó Yuuri en lo que intentó librarse del fuerte agarre –. ¡Por favor!

La tortura del joven omega continuó por varios minutos más ante la mirada impasible de la mujer mayor, quien continuó con su bebida con total calma hasta la última gota.

–La perseverancia es tan importante como la disposición… –dijo casi como susurro parando por completo las travesuras de los hermanos – y la puntualidad.

Inmediatamente, ambos niños tomaron una posición más honorable y se efectuaron una reverencia respetuosa a su maestra en lo que repetían al unisonó:

–¡Si, sensei!

Minako era muy condescendiente con aquellos niños, cualquier otra en su posición ya los habría disciplinado seriamente. La mujer era una onna-bugeisha, guerreras alfas de la clase bushi entrenadas en el antiguo arte de la batalla y el honor. Y Minako precisamente era una de las respetadas al servicio del emperador y un gran honor ser entrenado por ella.

–Recuerdo cuando también era pequeña– dijo ella con algo de melancolía –, prefería quedarme recostada sobre el tatami y comer castañas todos el día, en lugar entrenar. Pero como un pétalo de flor de cerezo que se la lleva el viento, el tiempo pasa tan rápido antes de que podamos disfrutarlo.

Ante sus sabias palabras, los hermanos Katsuki repitieron la reverencia.

–Ustedes han dejado de ser niños –continuó Minako con más firmeza –, ahora son guardianes. Uno por nacimiento y la otra por elección –pasando su mirada de uno a la otra –. Sobre sus hombros pesa una gran responsabilidad que tiene al nombre de su familia en juego. Tienen vidas por proteger, honor que mantener y los deseos del emperador por respetar.

Como los reyes europeos, se creía los emperadores japoneses que eran descendientes encarnados de dios en la tierra; servirlo era el mayor privilegio y seguir sus órdenes todo un honor. Trabajar simples como vigías o el cuidado del palacio eran labores envidiables. Pero nada se le comparaba a ser un omega bajo el cuidado del emperador.

Los omegas eran seres muy especiales para los habitantes del sol naciente. Cuando una mujer omega nacía, no importaba la familia (rica o humilde), eran entregadas a la protección del palacio imperial, donde vivirían el resto de sus vidas resguardadas y adoradas.

Generalmente la familia recibía una compensación económica por tal situación, además que mejoraba su estatus social. Pero en cuanto a las omegas, éstas recibían los mejores tratos, cuidadas por las criadas entrenadas exclusivamente para tal tarea y eran alejadas de los peligros y las miradas de los habitantes comunes.

No pertenecían al emperador aunque se les llamaba un harem. Como cualquier mujer podían ser cotejadas con la aprobación de la familia y por supuesto, su majestad era el candidato ideal para cualquiera de ellas. Podían ser casadas y tener los hijos de sus esposos, pero nunca abandonaba la seguridad del palacio.

Sus familias podían visitarlas y ser los únicos con permiso de tocarlas, pero una vez que ponían un pie dentro del palacio, nunca volvía a salir.

Era por ellas y el emperador que la seguridad del palacio era critica. Tropas militares resguardaban los alrededores y samuráis el interior. Pero eran las onna-bugeishas las principales guardias de los aposentos y los omegas varones del harem.

Debido a la naturaleza del harem, solo se podía considerar a sus pares masculinos el poder estar más cercas de ellas con confianza y las onna-bugeishas para cuidar los corredores. Era por ellos que Minako Okukawa, la mejor guerrera de su clase había sido solicitada por el mismo emperador Hirohito para entrenar a la nueva generación de onna-bugeshias y omegas varones responsables de salvaguardar el harem.

–¡Si, sensei! –repitieron ambos niños con intensidad –. ¡Los sabemos, sensei!

–Perfecto –dijo la alfa con altivez y una sonrisa –. Pensé que lo habían olvidado, por un momento casi me engañaron.

Una leve risita se escapó de los labios de los niños ante el repentino cambio en el humor de su maestra, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, una campa en la lejanía se escuchó con intensidad anunciando el cambio de guardia.

–Mari, tu turno está por comenzar… –comentó Minako a la joven alfa y sin necesidad de insistencias o más explicaciones, la chica se puso de inmediato de pie levantando consigo su naginata (similar a una alabarda) más alta que ella misma.

–Con su permiso, Minako-sensei –dijo de ultimo la chica, antes de efectuar otra reverencia, alborotar una vez más la cabellera de su hermano y salir disparada en dirección de las barracas.

La mujer la vio alejarse poco a poco, en lo que no pudo evitar recordar como la chica le había suplicado ser entrenada por ella. Mari había tomada muy mal la partida de su hermano menor a tan corta edad, al ser un omega no podía permanecer en su hogar a pesar de los deseos de su familia. Pero como toda una alfa sobre protectora, debía ver por el bien de su hermano a todo momento, fue por ello que tomó la decisión de unirse a la guardia del palacio y convertirse en un onna-bugeisha si era necesario.

Aunque tardó en convencer a sus padres en darle su bendición, ellos terminaron acompañando a Mari a palacio para hacer su solicitud. Minako no necesitaba más discípulos, ni el emperador más guardias, pero la insistencia de la joven alfa le recordó un poco a ella misma.

Resultaba en parte curioso para la onna-bugeisha como podía fácilmente identificarse con ambos hermanos Katsuki, el deseo de proteger de Mari y la testarudez de Yuuri eran cualidades que siempre había visto en sí misma.

–Y bien, Yuuri –lo llamó ella una vez que se quedaron solos –. ¿Qué dices continuamos donde nos quedamos? Hay que perfeccionar tu hachi kata –agregó guiñándole un ojo.

–Sí, sensei –respondió el niño desenvainando su pequeña espada.

Las siguientes horas la dedicaron en práctica de las posiciones y movimientos con la katana, la juventud e inexperiencia de Yuuri hacían acentuar todos los defectos de su técnica, por suerte para él tenía un punto a su favor.

Yuuri era increíblemente perseverante y perfeccionista a pesar de sus inseguridades, era lo que hacía destacar de todos los disípalos que había tenido Minako durante toda su vida. Y probablemente serían las habilidades más útiles que tendría para enfrentar lo que le deparaba el ser un omega varón.

En Japón aunque la vida de un omega está llena de lujos y comodidades, para ambas partes no existían muchas libertades. Las féminas debían permanecer siempre encerradas, alejadas de sus familias, incluso esposos e hijos por el resto de sus vidas. Los varones tal vez tenían el privilegio de poder abandonar el palacio, pero nunca sus labores; sus vidas quedaban destinadas a salvaguardar el harem, no podían enamorarse, casarse y muchos tener hijos sin la autorización del emperador, lo cual nunca ocurría.

El ser un símbolo de algo superior era todo lo que les quedaba a estos omegas para el resto de su vida y no era precisamente muy sencillo de sobre llevar para cualquiera.

–No, no, no, no –musitó una y otra vez Minako insatisfecha con la técnica de Yuuri –. Solo imitas mis movimientos, no los sigues y mucho menos los sientes.

El pequeño perdió su mirada en sus pies en vergüenza, enterneciendo un poco el maduro corazón de la alfa.

–Yuuri, recuerdas la función de las bailarinas para el palacio del mes pasado ¿verdad? – comentó ella pensando en una nueva táctica –. ¿Qué dijiste al respecto del baile?

–Que sus movimientos eran tan fluidos y hermosos –dijo el chico con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –, como si bailaran al son del viento o de las olas del mar.

–Exacto. Eso se debe al control que han adquirido sobre sus extremidades y el solo pensar el movimiento hace que su cuerpo lo lleve a cabo. Debes de ser lo mismo con tu espada, piensa en ella como otra parte de tu ser y déjala seguir los movimientos de cuerpo con fluidez.

–Lo intentare, sensei.

De nuevo tomaron posición alzando sus espadas.

–Suelta esos hombros y deja que el brazo guíe la espada –explicó Minako llevando a cabo la hachi kata y el hachi do, esperando a que Yuuri replicara sus movimientos – y no lo pienses tanto.

–¿Menos mente?

–No mente.

Por el resto del día ambos continuaron blandiendo sus espadas, poco a poco mejorando los movimientos de Yuuri ante su insistencia y testarudez. Para cuando cayó el atardecer, el chico estaba agotado pero manejaba con más naturalidad el método para realizar las ocho direcciones.

Minako estaba muy orgullosa de su joven pupilo y estaba más segura que él sería su más grande aprendiz.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Un poco de información: las onna-bugeishas eran efectivamente mujeres entrenadas para la guerra que acompañaban a los samuráis, no eran su equivalente femenino, pero era lo más parecido que existía en la época. No usaban katanas, pero si naginatas, eran como alabardas: lanzas largas con una cuchilla en un extremo, pero de hoja delgada.

Como este es un mundo alterno, aquí es un puesto solo para mujeres alfas, es el equivalente femenino al samurái, las aprendices usan las naginatas y las maestras espadas.

El hachi do y hachi kada son movimientos y posiciones que se realizan al usar la katana, el primero se traduce como los 8 caminos y el segundo las 8 direcciones.


	17. La bienvenida

**««ɑɓʊ»»**

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

Este fanfiction no describe zonas geográficas correctas y/o exactas, así como hechos reales históricos, sociales o culturales. Contiene: lenguaje vulgar, situaciones para adultos, consumo de alcohol y parejas del mismo sexo.

Nota inicial: En esta historia utiliza elementos y connotaciones del omegaverso, pero cuenta con su propio diseño y características que variarían dependiendo de la cultura. La diferencia se revelara a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

9.1 La bienvenida

_Finales de Agosto de 1915_

**Yuri Plisetsky**

Viajar en tren podría resultar ser muy agotador. Estar horas o días sentados en la misma posición no era precisamente lo más cómodo, pero por desgracia era el método más rápido para cruzar largas distancias como de Verni (Almatí) en Kazajistan a Moscú en Rusia.

Aunque, el viaje largo no era lo que más incomodaba al joven huraño Yuri Plisetsky, había otra razón para su fastidio ente aquella travesía. Pero se debía ser compresivo con el inexperto alfa, después de todo, su corta vida no había sido de lo más sencilla.

–¿Se encuentra nervioso de conocerlo? –le peguntó Otabek Altin que iba sentado a contra-cara suyo.

–¡Ya te dije que no! –respondió el joven con un gruñido sin apartar su nariz de la ventana de la cabina –. Y ¿no te había dicho que dejaras las formalidades? –se quejo refunfuñando –. Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros.

El beta en cambio, solo soltó un leve suspiro en lo que liberaba otra cantidad de feromonas neutralizantes para tapar el aroma picante de su protegido y así no incomodar al resto de los tripulantes del tren, pero prefirió no seguir discutiendo.

Después de todo, el mal humor como gatito remojado de Yuri no era nada nuevo para el que había sido su guardaespaldas y mejor amigo por los últimos años. Y el joven alfa estaba agradecido por ello.

Yuri era completamente consiente que no era la persona más fácil de tratar del mundo ante su carácter impulsivo y gruñón, aunque eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. La única opinión de otras personas sobre él que le importaban, era la de su querido abuelo y la de Otabek. Al final de cuentas, nadie había estado más para él.

Lo único que conocía de sus padres por mucho tiempo, era que su madre había muerto por fiebre después de su nacimiento y su padre era un completo desconocido que mansillo la honra de su madre. O al menos esas eran las únicas palabras que lograba conseguir de su abuelo cuando le preguntaba sobre el tema.

Durante sus años de ingenua juventud, Yuri imaginaba que su progenitor aparecería tarde o temprano para rescatarlo de las tierras nómadas de los bolcheviques en Kazajistan y regresarían juntos a su madre Rusia. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Fue hasta que con la muerte de éste, cuando finalmente consiguió la libertad sobre los secretos y su exilió.

–No falta mucho para llegar a la estación en Moscú –le informó Otabek con su imperturbable calma y duro rostro, en lo que examinaba su reloj de bolsillo –. Pronto conocerá al nuevo zar.

Yuri masculló algo incomprensible.

–Dicen que no es como su padre –continuó el beta como si no hubiera habido interrupción –, no veo por qué deberíamos preocuparnos de su intenciones hacia usted.

–¡NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO! –bramó Yuri poniéndose de pie de un solo brinco.

Pero su exabrupto era fácil de leer para alguien que podía entenderlo tan fácil como su guardián. Fastidiado con la situación y asfixiado con la realidad, el joven alfa marchó marcialmente hasta las puertas del compartimiento y las abrió de un solo golpe.

–Voy a tomar algo de aire –gruñó de ultimo con algo más de control, anteponiéndose a la obvia reacción de su acompañante, antes de alejarse por el corredor principal del vagón.

Por suerte, Otabek entendió su sentir y lo dejo marchar solo.

Yuri tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y otras que atormentaban su corazón. Como ya había quedado mencionado, por mucho tiempo el joven alfa había deseado saber de su sobre sus progenitores y ahora que estaba enterado de todo, prefería no haberlo deseado nunca.

Esperaba llegar la conexión de entre los vagones para dar un respiro de aire fresco de una agradable tarde de verán ruso, pero en el camino Yuri fue abrumado de nuevo por su realidad, obligándolo a apoyarse contra la pared del corredor para conservar el equilibrio ante el constante movimiento del tren.

El gran zar y emperador de toda Rusia Alexandre Ivánovich Nikiforov había muerto repentinamente, y su heredero, el zarévich Viktor había tomado el trono y ahora deseaba rencontrarse con él, Yuri Pliteski, en una bizarra reunión familiar.

Viktor y Yuri habían tenido el mismo padre.

Cada vez que lo pensaba, al joven alfa le dolía la cabeza._ ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarle tan verdad? ¿Por qué su abuelo había callado? ¿Por qué todos habían conspirado de aquella manera en su contra? _Y que había del nuevo emperador_ ¿Qué esperaba de él? ¿Por qué deseaba un reencuentro? _ Le habían explicado a Yuri que la principal escusa para alejarlo de hogar en primer lugar era por su propia protección _¿Acaso ahora su vida peligraba con su medio hermano en el trono?_

Pero sus profundos debates mentales fueron interrumpidos por un sutil golpe en el hombro ocasionado por otro viajante en el tren que había tropezado contra él..

–Sumimasen (lo siento mucho) –dijo en un idioma que el joven no logró entender.

Yuri, irritado con su realidad, estaba listo en ese momento para enfrentarse inconscientemente con quien fuera. Se volvió de golpe para toparse cara a cara con un hombre un poco más alto que él, de rostro redondo y cabellera negra, y un par de gafas de moldura azulada sobre su nariz.

–¡CARAJO! ¡FIJATE EN LO QUE HACES, MALDITO…! –lo maldijo el joven alfa inmediatamente, alzando su puño; pero se detuvo en seco al detectar el suave y atractivo aroma florar característico de un solo grupo de personas.

La persona delante de él era un omega… un omega varón. Y era la primera vez que Yuri se encontraba con uno.

El exabrupto de Yuri tuvo la misma reacción en el pobre omega que quedo paralizado en la mitad del pasillo con su mirada fija en el puño alzado del joven alfa. Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar, las puertas de un par de camarotes se abrieron y unos pasos retumbaron por el corredor principal del vagón. De uno de los camarotes salió un joven con una extraña vestimenta similar a la del omega y hablando el mismo su desconocido idioma.

–Kare ni mōshiwakearimasenga, kare no jōtai wa derikētodesu! Shinsen'na kūki ga hitsuyōdeshita! (¡Disculpe mucho a mi señor, su estado es delicado! ¡Solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco!) –continuó el recién llegado ignorando el hecho que Yuri no le entendía en lo más mínimo y antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, arrastró al omega varón dentro de su cabina con increíble agilidad y delicadeza.

Lo último que alcanzó Yuri a ver del omega fue un peculiar brillo en sus ojos castaños que le pareció muy extraño.

–Yuri –lo llamó Otabek detrás de él. El alboroto también había llamado su atención –. ¿Todo bien?

Yuri soltó un resoplido.

–Odio a los omegas –dijo éste más para sí antes de volverse sobre sus pasos y entrar de nuevo en su cabina.

Su madre también había sido un omega después de todo.

–Hace años que no veía el Kremlin –comentó Otabek mientras el carruaje que los llevaba cruzaba la gran y famosa plaza roja a una buena velocidad –. ¿Había estado antes en él?

–Según mi abuelo viví un tiempo en él –respondió Yuri tratado de forzar su memoria en recordar –. Pero al parecer era muy pequeño y fue por muy poco tiempo.

Desde que habían bajado del tren, la seriedad de Yuri había incrementado contrastando con su común irritabilidad, eso parecía preocupar a Otabek quien no apartaba su mirada vigilante de él, pero respetaba su espacio guardando silencio.

Yuri apreciaba eso, pero era muy orgulloso para decírselo. Además, se había acabado su tiempo, ya que el carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada de uno de los palacios de la impresionante ciudadela de los zares. Su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrase con una gran comitiva de recibimiento al bajarse del mismo, nada menos precedida por el nuevo zar, quien esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en la cima de la escalinata de la entrada al palacio luciendo imponente con su altura, uniforme militar y medallas.

Yuri tragó saliva en lo que su guardaespaldas ocultaba el nerviosismo en su aroma del joven alfa con su fragancia neutral, para incitarlo en avanzar y hacer una reverencia ante su nuevo emperador_. ¿Esto era su fin? ¿Acasos los temores de que él fuera un impedimento para el reinado de su medio-hermano era un temor real para éste, y estaban todos ahí para apresarlo? ¿Lo ejecutarían ese mismo día?_

Bueno, sí caía… caería con su orgullo intacto. Pero antes de que Yuri terminara de levantar su característica mirada desafiante y altanera, se vio atrapado en los brazos de zar.

–¡Yuri! –lo llamó Viktor con alegría posando sus manos en sus hombros antes de zarandearlo un poco más. Toda presencia intimidante que pudo percibir de él había desaparecido por completo –. ¡Mira que tan grande estas! ¡As crecido mucho y te has puesto muy guapo! Es un gusto verte de nuevo, pero has llegado antes de lo que esperábamos.

–¿Eh? –fue lo único que pudo mascullar el joven alfa aletargado por el efusivo abrazo fraternal, la potente fragancia de su medio-hermano y el largo discurso de bienvenida.

–Señor Altin –el zar ignoró sus balbuceos y se volvió hacía Otabek conservando su gran sonrisa –. Es bueno verlo de nuevo. Le agradezco los años de servicio a la corona en el nombre de mi padre y mío.

–Ha sido un honor, su majestad.

–No quiero arruinar su bienvenida pero debo ser sincero en que esperábamos a alguien más –comentó Viktor alzando la mirada sobre la cabeza de los recién llegados.

Yuri y su guardián se volvieron para ver a otro carruaje detenerse como lo había hecho el primero. Las puertas fueron abiertas por los sirvientes, permitiendo la salida nada menos que el omega del tren y su acompañante.

–¡Yuuri! – dijo Viktor antes de abalanzarse sobre el omega y atraparlo entre sus brazos más efusivamente de cómo lo había hecho con el joven alfa –. Qué bueno que estés aquí, moya lyubov.

Si el joven alfa había estado nervioso y confundido antes de estar en presencia del zar, ahora lo sentía mucho más perdido al verlo saludar melosamente al omega varón del tren. El mismo que había insultado y casi golpea en el rostro.

–Esto es oportuno –comentó Viktor acercando al omega completamente avergonzado a los otros dos recién llegados –. Mi Yuuri, quiero presentarte a mi hermanito Yuri… oh, creo que eso será un problema. Ahora en adelante te llamaremos Yurio.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Yurio, él es mi amado consorte Yuuri –agregó el emperador besando los nudillos del omega –. Aquí está nuestro primer hijo o hija –comentó frotando el vientre redondo del omega oculto bajo sus ropas.

–¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

Este capitulo se retrasó un poco en salir por mis problemas de salud, pero ya me encuentro un poco mejor y por ello, tienen capitulo nuevo.

Unas ligeras aclaraciones: esto sucede poco después de Viktor y Yuuri se casaron, y Viktor se coronó como zar. Por ello necesitaba arreglar ciertos asuntos en Moscú y dejo la ciudad capital, y como Viktor ya no puede estar mucho tiempo sin Yuuri, lo mandó traer a él.

Y quien acompaña a Yuuri es Minami.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
